Love Aboard The Priam
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Enlevé par un pirate et informé de ses plans pour se marier avec elle, Bella se rend compte que la vie que son père lui a apprise quand elle était plus jeune pourrait bien finit par lui sauver la vie à elle et à celle de l'homme qui aura bientôt une emprise complète sur son cœur. Alls Humains / TRADUCTION
1. Document : The Four Kingdoms

**Hey coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, je l'ai depuis un long moment dans mes archives, je l'ai lu et j'ai tout de suite aimé, adorée cette histoire. J'espère que ça va être de même pour vous. **

**Ce document est simplement là pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Ce n'est donc pas un chapitre.**

**J'ai fais corriger ce document par hp-drago, merci beaucoup à elle !**

* * *

**Les Quatre Royaumes – Les Royaumes**

**Isopholy **(eye-sof-oh-lee)

Gouverné par : Aro

Pierre de noblesse : Ruby

Capital : Arimol ( air-i-mole )

C'est la patrie d'Edward. C'est le royaume de l'est des Quatre Royaumes. Il est plat et fournit la majorité des cultures pour le reste du royaume. Isopholy est connecté à Shalolie par un petit pont terrestre qui s'étend sur un mile de large. Ils sont les deux seuls royaumes reliés par la terre.

**Shalolie** (shall-oh-lee)

Gouverné par : Marcus

Pierre de noblesse : le Granit Bleu

Capital : Delacor ( dell-a-core )

C'est la patrie de Bella et Charles ( Charlie ).C'est le royaume du sud des Quatre Royaumes. Il est principalement montagneux avec chaque noble résidant sur une montagne différente. Le palais du roi de Marcus est construit sur le point culminant du Royaume. Shalolie est connecté à Isopholy par un petit pont terrestre qui s'étend sur un mile de large. Ils sont les deux seuls royaumes reliés par terre.

**Champoli** ( shamp-oh-lee )

Gouverné par : Caius

Pierre de noblesse : Opale Noir

Capital : Kiskem ( kiz-kem )

C'est là que les pirates sont. C'est le royaume du nord des Quatre Royaumes. Caius a réduit son royaume au large des trois autres royaumes et, à ce titre, Champoli est devenu un refuge de bandits et de pirates. Le royaume est constitué de forêts denses avec très peu de routes ou de bâtiments. La plupart des villes se situe le long de la frontière maritime. Le palais de Caius est caché par la forêt et très peu de personnes savent où il est.

**Eserald **( ez-er-all-d )

Gouverné par : Carlisle

Pierre de noblesse : Améthyste

Capital : Siverly ( siv-er-lee )

Ce royaume est hors de contact avec les trois autres. C'est le royaume occidental des Quatre Royaumes. Eserald est le plus éloigné des trois autres, rendant les déplacements plus lents ainsi que l'arrivée des nouvelles. Le royaume est construit sur un réseau hydrographique complexe qui circule à l'intérieur.

**Les Quatre Royaumes - Les Villes**

**Penazac **( pen-a-zach )

A augmenté l'activité des pirates et se situe le long de la frontière de Shalolie et Isopholy.

**Capora **( kuh-pour-uh )

Située au large de la côte de Isopholy et connus pour leur croissance extensive de plantes médicinales

**Livley **( liv-lee )

La maison de Charles est situé sur une montagne dans Shalolie qui surplombe la mer.

**Timilue **( tim-eh-loo )

La maison d'Edward est situé à l'intérieur de Isophy. Il a de nombreux locataires qui exploitent ses terres, mais il a son intendant qui les surveillent.

**Rasop **( rass-op )

Ville la plus pauvre Isopholy, situé au nord de Arimol.

**Bearsalei** (bear-sa-lay)

Un port de pirates dans Champoli, la maison de La Rogue Savage.

**Delacor** ( dell-a-core )

La capitale de Shalolie est située sur le point culminant dans le royaume. Là où se trouve la maison de Marcus.

**Arimol** ( air-i-mole )

La capitale de Isophy est située le long du front de mer. Toujours animée avec des fournisseurs et des marchés. Là où se trouve la maison d' Aro.

**Kiskem** ( kiz-kem )

La capitale de Champoli est située au milieu de la forêt. Une région très délabrée du royaume. Caius ne s'y ait pas rendus depuis des années.

**Siverly** ( siv-er-lee )

La capitale de Eserald est située à l'embouchure du plus long fleuve. C'est là que la maison de Carlisle se trouve.

**Les Quatre Royaumes - Lieux**

**Les porcs roulants**

Un pub de Delacor. C'est un endroit ombragé où sur les tables et les marchés se font.

**Le Rogue Savage**

Un pub Beasalei où les pirates passent le plus clair de leur temps pendant l'escale.

**Les Quatre Royaumes – Navires**

**L'Infamie**

Navire d'Eléazar, utilisé par Charles.

**Le Raider**

Navire de Jasper.

**Le Priam**

Navire de Peter.

**Hadès Dagger**

Navire de James.

**Le Defiant**

Le bateau le plus rapide dans Shalolie, nommé pour sa capacité à défier tous les autres dans la voie de la vitesse.

**L'Esprit du commerce**

Un bateau pirate

Envoie les âmes dans les profondeur de la mer.

**Les Quatre Royaumes – L'équipage.**

**Équipage de Peter.**

Garrett - Intendance ( second )

Randall – Maître d'équipage ( plus sur les officiers subalternes )

Benjamin – Artilleur ( plus sur l'artillerie d'acier )

Stephan - Charpentier

Vladimir – Cuisinier

Vasilii - Chirurgien

**Les Quatre Royaumes - Le langage de la mer**

mo chroi - mon cœur

mo chara - mon ami

Caili Beagan - petite fille

Cailin – fille

mo inion - ma fille

un leanbh - un peu

(Mo) anamachara – (mon) âme sœur

(Mo) Domhan - ( mon ) monde

Is tú mo ghrá - Je t'aime

bantiarna – dame

~ Bantiarna nd - dame de la

Tiarna – seigneur

striapaigh – pute

dea-Dia - bon Dieu

beannacht - au revoir

deartháir – frère

(Mo) bhean Cheile - (ma) femme

(mo/m') fhear céile - ( mon ) épouse

miseáin - bonbons

* * *

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce document ? Hum, j'espère qu'il vous a donner l'envie de lire la suite.**

**Je vous poste tout de suite le premier chapitre ! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Ce chapitre a été corriger par hp-drago, merci beaucoup à elle pour le travail qu'elle a fait ! =)**

**n'gie: Hey coucou, je te réponds déjà puisque je peux, moi aussi j'adore les couples hors du commun à vrai dire, les seuls couple commun que je semble apprécié c'est celui de Carlisle/ Esmée, bien que j'ai également les Bella/Carlisle. Dernièrement, c'est le couple Bella/Démétri que j'apprécie. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire et j'espère que cela va continuer après cette fiction. =) Merci beaucoup, je pense en avoir besoin ! **

**Contrairement aux précédente traductions, ces chapitres sont plus long, cela va donc prendre plus de temps pour que les chapitres soient postés.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Plan d'un pirate.**

« Levez l'ancre ! Hissez les voiles ! Allez, voyous ! Mettez-vous entièrement dedans ! »

Je regarde les activités en sécurité, au bord du quarterdeck, surprise par l'efficacité avec laquelle les hommes terminent leur tâche. Le premier compagnon crie des ordres en dessous de nous, le regard fixe, veillant à ce que tout soit en ordre.

« Isabella, ma chère. Vous êtes là. Votre père m'a demandé de venir vous voir ici. »

Je grimace légèrement à l'utilisation de mon nom complet, sachant déjà qui m'a appelé ainsi. Je me tourne un peu pour trouver mon fiancé, Edward Masen, me faisant un sourire indulgent.

« Toutes mes excuses, mon seigneur. J'étais tout simplement intéressée par nos camarades faire leur travail. »Expliquais-je, rougissante tandis qu'il sourit plus.

« J'aurais été plus qu'heureux de vous accompagner et assurer la sécurité. Tout ce que vous devez faire est de demander »Edward gronde doucement, se présentant en face de moi pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

« Bien sûr, mon seigneur. Cela ne se produira plus. »Lui promis-je, baissant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ce « mon seigneur », Isabella ? Nous allons nous marier dans moins de trois semaines. Nous avons donc le droit de nous appeler mutuellement par nos prénoms. »Sourit Edward.

« Je le pense étant donné le peu d'intimité dont nous disposons. »Dis-je en regardant vers le bas sur le pont principal.

« Ah, ma belle Isabella. Toujours une bonne dame. »Rit Edward, élevant nos mains pour frotter ses doigts contre ma joue.

Je rougis sous son regard intense, me sentant mal à l'aise lorsque son doigt reste sur ma joue chauffée.

Edward Masen est le plus recherché seigneur dans tous les Quatre Royaumes. Ses cheveux couleur bronze sont toujours légèrement ébouriffés de ses doigts constamment dedans. Beaucoup de mes amis ont souvent rigolé en le regardant de l'autre côté de la pièce, déplorant qu'elles veuillent être à la place de ses mains. C'est un homme bien défini avec ses fortes jambes enfermées dans une culotte de daim, son gilet et sa cravate toujours astucieusement disposés en dépit d'être partiellement cachés par son manteau, le tout finement fabriqués par les meilleurs tailleurs d'Isopholy. Cependant, la caractéristique la plus notable est ses yeux. Parfaitement émeraude, comme l'herbe après une longue pluie, ils étincelent quand il rit et pétille quand il parle. Même si le roi lui-même se tient à côté de lui, le Lord Edward Masen est sûr d'attirer davantage l'attention.

«Venez, mon amour. Votre père va être inquiet s'il ne vous voit pas revenir. » déclare Edward, passant sa main sur mon coude.

« Vous allez me faire ressortir encore une fois, mon seigneur ? Je déteste tellement être enfermée à l'intérieur pendant la navigation, » plaidais-je..

« Je ferais tout pour vous, ma chère, »Convient Edward, me tapotant la main.

Il m'emmene dans le quartier du capitaine, où nous allons passer beaucoup de temps pendant les jours sur la mer. Mon père est penché sur la carte avec le capitaine Eléazar, revoyant notre patrie avec Edward, le Royaume d'Isopholy. Ils regardent tous les deux quand nous sommes entrés, leurs expressions presque identiques devant leur indulgence exaspérée.

« Miss Bella, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous promener sur le navire sans moi ou sans votre Père avec vous ? » Grogne Eléazar, moqueur.

« Plus que je ne peux compter, je regrette de le dire. » soupirais-je dramatiquement, en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

« Ah, jeune morveux. Vous êtes chanceuse, votre père paie bien parce que sinon je vous aurais déjà jetée par-dessus bord »Sourit Eléazar, agitant un doigt vers moi.

« Eléazar, laissez ma fille tranquille. Nous sommes sur le point de partir et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »Insiste père.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, mon seigneur. J'ai tracé ce parcours avec Levi et il a navigué à plusieurs reprises sur ces eaux avec ses anciens capitaines. »Lui assure Eléazar.

« Détendez-vous, père. Tout ira bien. »Lui promis-je, je m'éloigne d'Edward pour enrouler mon bras autour de la taille de mon père.

« Oui, jeune fille. Elle a raison. Elle a beaucoup navigué avec nous et sait qu'elle arrivera à temps pour l'église. »Eléazar fait un clin d'œil.

« Je vous fait confiance pour nous la rendre, capitaine. Mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir voyager autour de la péninsule du Sud-Ouest. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des augmentations d' activités des pirates près de Penazac. »Père fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai déjà navigué à travers les pirates, mon capitaine, je peux encore le faire. Nous avons les canons au cas où il y aurait un combat, mais je doute que nous en croisions. Nous prendrons la voie pour les cargaisons. »Le rassure Eléazar.

« Y-a-t-il un plan pour Isabella si une attaque arrive ? Elle ne doit pas rester à bord ou seule. » S'inquiète Edward.

Eléazar le jauge.

« Miss Bella a été formée par son père et moi pour savoir quoi faire si nous sommes attaqués. Tout ira bien. » Grogne Eléazar.

« Nous ne serons pas attaqués, mon seigneur. Comme le capitaine Eléazar l'a dit, nous ne portons aucune cargaison qui pourrait intéresser les pirates. »Lui rappelais-je.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour mon inquiétude, mon amour. » sourit Edward, ironiquement.

« Je ne dis pas ça. Je vous explique seulement l'inutilité de votre inquiétude. »Répondis-je.

« Ouais, mon garçon. Il n'y a pas de quoi vous inquiétez alors qu'elle pourrait vous battre avec des lames, »se moque Eléazar, déroulant sa carte.

« De l'escrime ? »Dit Edward, levant ses sourcils dans la surprise.

Eléazar rit en marchant vers le pont pour vérifier son équipage et je le maudis en silence pour avoir mit le sujet en avant.

« Pour tout dire, oui, Bella fait de l'escrime, »dit père, essayant de cacher son rire.

Edward fronce les sourcils, évidemment confus de manquer la plaisanterie. Je me déplace rapidement pour le distraire, jetant un regard vers mon père par dessus mon épaule.

« Arrêtez de taquiner Edward, père, »demandais-je, glissant mon bras en travers de celui de mon fiancé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon amour. Je suis heureux que vous sachiez vous défendre avec une épée, »m'assure Edward en me caressant la main.

Je rougis, baissant mes yeux vers mes chaussures, tout à coup mal à l'aise dans la petite cabane.

« Pensez-vous que nous pourrions retourner sur le pont ? C'est un peu étouffant ici. »Me plaignais-je.

« Bien sûr, amour. »Convient Edward, me dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

«Père, vous venez ? »Lui demandais-je par le dessus de mon épaule.

« Je serais bientôt là, Bella, »dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main.

Edward me tire en dehors du bureau, sa main couvrant la mienne tandis qu'il nous conduit sur le côté du navire. Je me penche contre la balustrade, respirant l'air marin.

Il n'y a aucun endroit où je ne suis mieux que sur la mer. Père et moi avons voyagé pendant nos années ensemble, naviguant autour des Quatre Royaumes jusqu'à ce que le roi Marcus lui donne le titre de Baron de Livley. Mère étant morte lorsque j'avais six ans, Père et moi étions seuls et nous nous en contentions. Père m'a permis de voyager avec lui. J'ai passé la plupart de mon apprentissage de la petite enfance au niveau des genoux de père et d'Eléazar, apprenant tous ce qu'ils savent.

Bien sûr, tout cela a changé quand père est devenu baron lors de mes treize ans. Il a donné le navire à Eléazar et s'installait à Livley pour exécuter les ordres du roi. J'ai dû apprendre à devenir une dame, me façonner commeles femmes que nous voyons dans Delacor, la maison du roi.

Même après tout ce temps loin de l'Imfamie, mes pieds se souviennent encore de la façon dont le navire bouge en dessous de moi et mon corps se balançant facilement quand les vagues s'entrechoquent sur le navire. Mes doigt tracent doucement le nœud de la balustrade, regardant la rive qui disparaît de ma vue.

« Êtes-vous excitée, mon amour, de voir Timilue ? »Demande Edward, brisant le silence et interrompant mes pensées.

« Bien sûr, mon seigneur. Bien que les montagnes vont me manquer, je suis impatiente de voir comment Isopholy a changé depuis que père et moi y sommes allés. » lui souris-je.

« Vous avez beaucoup visité Isopholy ? »Demande Edward en s'appuyant contre la balustrade.

« Oui. Père m'emmenait souvent à Arimol et nous passions toute la journée avec les fournisseurs. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de nourriture, et jamais la même. Et l'artisanat est vraiment très belle. »Je soupire, perdu dans mes souvenirs.

« Le festival va se dérouler quelques semaines après notre mariage. Je serais ravi de vous y emmener. »M'offre Edward.

« Je serais ravie d'y assister. »riais-je.

Edward me sourit, me faisant rougir sous son intense regard. Je tourne rapidement mon attention vers le clapotis des vagues contre la coque.

« Isabella. J'adore que vous rougissez. »Murmure Edward, passant un doigt sur ma joue.

« Je souhaite que cela ne vienne pas si facilement. »Lui murmurais-je en me détournant de lui.

« Se serait une grande perte si vous perdiez une si belle nuance de rose, »déplore Edward en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je lui permets de me tourner autour, mais je ne peux me résoudre à croiser son regard. Au lieu de cela, je fixe la broche de rubis blottit contre sa poitrine, un symbole de son allégeance pour le roi Aro. Mes mains viennent sur ma propre pierre, un granit bleu, symbole de l'allégeance de mon père pour le roi Marcus. Bientôt, le granit sera remplacé par un rubis, signifiant mon changement d'allégeance pour le roi Aro avec mon mariage.

« Vous êtes inquiète, mon amour ? »S'interroge doucement Edward.

« Inquiète ? A propos de quoi ? »Demandais-je.

« A propos du mariage, »dit Edward en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oh, Edward, bien sûr que non. Je suis impatiente d'être votre femme. »Lui rassurais-je.

« Je vous promets de souvent aller voir votre père, si lui ou vous avez des questions à propos de cela. »M'offre Edward.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète, mon seigneur. Je suis tout à fait désireuse de commencer ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie avec vous, » souris-je.

Edward me rend mon sourire, capturant ma main dans la sienne et la porte à sa bouche. Je me mords la lèvre en ressentant l'émotion de son contact sur moi. Les quelques baisers que nous avons partagé pour se dire au revoir ont été les seuls contacts physiques autorisés précédent notre engagement. Depuis que l'annonce de notre mariage a été faite, nous sommes autorisés à quelques moments de solitude, mais Edward insiste sur le maintient de nos distances jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés. Pourtant, il me tient toujours plus longtemps lorsqu'il est tant de nous dire au revoir.

Son sourire en coin me dit qu'il sait exactement ce à quoi je pense et je souffle embarrasée avant de retirer ma main.

« Vous m'excuserez, mon seigneur. Mon père est sortit et attend que je le rejoigne. »Je fais une révérence avant de me précipiter loin de lui.

J'étudie mon père en marchant vers lui, profitant de la facilité avec laquelle il se tient à bord du balancement du navire. Après tant d'années de navigation, il est clair que ça lui a manqué.

« Oh, père. Je souhaite que vous puissiez encore naviguer comme avant, »je soupire, le serrant brièvement.

« Ah Bells. Vous savez, Marcus me permet de naviguer si je le veux vraiment, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de moi sur terre. »Père cligne de l'œil en tapotant ma main.

« Mais ça vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? »Demandais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Certains jours, oui. La plupart du temps, je suis heureux, je suis en mesure de vous donner la chance de grandir comme une dame appropriée que comme un voyou que vous seriez devenus si je ne serais pas devenu Baron. »taquine-t-il.

« Misérable, »accusais-je, souriante.

« Oui jeune fille. Maintenant, retournez à l'intérieur, vous avez à finir la couture, »

« Attention, père, ou vous pourriez vous retrouvez à ressembler à un pirate. »le préviens-je, marchant vers la cabine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bells. C'est aussi simple que de changer une paire de chaussures, »

Je souris et me précipite dans la cabine d'Eléazar pour continuer ma couture de la vieille. Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que mon amie Emily, mais je répare très bien les chemises de père. Il y a un petit tas de chemises qui ont eu un meilleur jour, à côté de la chaise où je travaille. Elles sont facilement abimés.

Bercée par le doux balancement du bateau, je suis complètement absorbée dans ma tâche, fredonnant doucement alors que l'Imfamie me dirige vers ma nouvelle maison.

* * *

Nous sommes déjà en mer depuis cinq jours et déjà il est clair que mon fiancé s'impatiente. Il a passé la plupart de son temps dans sa cabine, maudissant la lenteur du navire. Père lui dit à plusieurs reprises que le voyage vers le nord a toujours été plus long parce que les vents ne sont pas en notre faveur. Je suis étonnée de voir comment Edward devient maussade après chaque jours qui passe.

Père et moi sommes complètement à l'aise à bord du navire, aidant l'équipe et profitant de la compagnie d'Eléazar. J'assiste souvent père et Eléazar dans leur conversation sur la façon de mieux fortifier l'Infamie contre les attaques, le dernier système de gouvernail et le meilleur bois à utiliser pour la construction navale. Edward trouve ces conversations ternes et se retire souvent de la cabine pour aller dans la sienne, allant lire un des nombreux livres qu'il a apporté avec lui.

Je suis étonnée de voir comment il est différent de l'homme qu'il semble être, mais le charme suave et irrésistible suinte uniquement lorsque nous sommes sur terre.

Même si notre mariage, est un mariage arrangé, je trouve mon fiancé incroyablement charismatique, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais il a une froideur à l'intérieur de lui que je n'ai pas encore accepté. Il lit tout le temps, qu'importe l'endroit où il est ou avec qui il est. Père et moi sommes différents de la plupart des autres nobles, un reflet de notre vie en tant que marchant.

Edward ne peut pas comprendre l'idée de se lier d'amitié avec ses travailleurs et ses locataires. Père connaît tout les noms des personnes sur notre montagne, visitant au moins une fois par mois chaque famille. Lorsqu'il a demandé à Edward de l'accompagner à une de ses visites, Edward a répondu que c'était le travail de l'intendant de voir les travailleurs de la terre et que père ne devrait pas se dégrader en s'associant avec eux.

Inutile de dire que père n'a pas pris l'insulte à la légère.

Cependant, malgré ses défauts, Edward Masen est un homme bon. Il me traite toujours avec le plus grand respect, n'a jamais repoussé mes limites, que je ne suis pas prête à élargir. Il est beau, plus que la plupart des jeunes hommes qui ont honoré la cour du roi. Il aime la littérature et la musique. Dans l'ensemble, c'est un bon parti pour une jeune dame, comme moi.

Il m'a étonné lorsque qu'il m'a choisi pour être sa comtesse. Beaucoup d'autres jeunes femmes étaient désireuse de gagner sa main en mariage, allant jusqu'à essayer de le piéger. Elles sont toutes belles, bien élevées, gentilles. Et pourtant, il m'a choisi : une fille qui porte toujours un pantalon quand personne n'est autour d'elle.

« Bella ? »

Je lève les yeux, surprise de trouver père et Eléazar me regarder avec amusement.

« Oui ? »Demandais-je, mettant ma couture de côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous distrait, ma fille ? » demande Papa, se déplaçant légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Oh. Je me demandais comment Timilue est par rapport à Livley, »répondis-je avec désinvolture.

« Hum. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je pourrais supporter tout ce grand espace ouvert trop longtemps. »Grommelle Papa.

« Les montagnes vont me manquer. L'air frais qui passe à travers mes cheveux. Et, oh, la vue. Les arbres qui mènent vers l'océan sans fin, assise devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. »soupirais-je.

« Isopholy n'est pas mal du tout, Miss Bella. Pourquoi, suis-je prêt à parier que vous vous retrouvez pris dans l'énormité de cette ville. La nuit, je vous jure avoir vu des étoiles doubles sur Isopholy. »Dit Eléazar.

« Ça fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas retourner. Je ne me souviens même plus de la plaine. »

« Je suis sûr qu' Edward fera tout ce qu'il peut pour vous faire sentir comme à la maison. »M'assure père se penchant pour caresser mon genoux.

Eléazar ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand nous entendons un cri venant du dessus du pont. Eléazar saute de sa chaise et courre à travers la pièce, ouvrant la porte à temps pour voir son officier, Levi.

« Capitaine ! Nous avons repéré à trois miles un navire rapide. Ils ont hissé le drapeau Bearsalei ! »S'écrie Levi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Préparez les canons et l'équipage. S'ils montent à bord, nous ne serons jamais prêts »Commence Eléazar de sa voix calme malgré la terreur de la situation.

Père se tourne vers moi immédiatement, une lueur dans son œil que je reconnais facilement.

« Allez, »murmure père, poussant sa chaise et suivant Eléazar sur le pont.

Je cours dans notre cabine, jetant mes vêtements dans la malle. Je sais que j''ai peu de temps alors j'enlève rapidement ma robe, la jette sur le dessus des autres vêtements, et verrouille ma malle. Je me précipite vers celle de Papa, tire un pantalon et une chemise, les mettant aussi vite que possible. J'entends les hommes crier au dessus de moi et le son des canons roulant sur le pont. Je mets le chapeau qui se trouve sur le lit, sur ma tête, cachant ma tresse à l'intérieur.

Sur le chemin, je prends le pistolet de père et mon épée, collant le pistolet à l'arrière de mon pantalon et attachant l'épée à ma taille. Je me précipite sur le pont, en regardant autour de moi pour trouver père et Eléazar. Je les trouve à la barre, Elézar continuant de crier des ordres à son équipage.

«Père! » M'écriai-je, en prenant rapidement les escaliers.

Il me regarde, les yeux brillants en souriant avec impatience.

« Bonne fille, Bells. Bonne fille. Vous n'hésitez pas, vous entendez ? Si quelqu'un vient à vous, tuez-le. Peu importe qui s'est, »Me dit-il.

« Je sais père, » hochais-je la tête.

« Que diable se passe t-il ? Pourquoi tout ce boucan ? »Se plaint Edward dans l'escalier.

« Nous sommes sur le point d'être attaqués par des pirates. Je vous suggère de retourner sous le pont, mon seigneur. Cela peut se transformer en bain de sang », lui dit tristement Eléazar.

« Bon Dieu. Êtes-vous fou ? »Edward reste bouche bée, le visage pâle.

« Faites comme il le dit, Edward. »Insistais-je, poussant sur son bras.

« Isabella. Nom de Dieu pourquoi êtes-vous habillée comme cela ? »Demande Edward, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je vais aider l'équipage à combattre. Maintenant, aller, »le poussais-je.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse. Vous êtes tous devenus fous ! » s'écrie Edward en reculant lentement.

« Oui. Si par cela vous voulez dire que nous sommes prêts à nous battre pour nos vies, »Père sourit, saisissant son épée.

« Allez dessous le pont, garçon ! » hurle Eléazar quand un bruit de canon tonne soudainement.

Edward se tourne encore plus pâle, avant de se précipiter vers sa cabine, sans doute effrayé.

« Tu as ton pistolet, Bells ? »Demande père.

« Oui, » hochais-je de la tête.

« Bonne fille. »Répète -t-il, me donnant un regard intense.

« Nous y arriverons, père. Je le sais, »lui assurais-je.

« Oui, jeune fille! C'est l'esprit, » rit Eléazar quand un autre canon est tiré.

Je regarde derrière nous et vois le bateau pirate se rapprochant, l'équipage se précipite autour de la plate-forme en vue de monter à bord.

« Cassez-vous, fils de pute », murmurai-je, en regardant le navire.

Eléazar et père rient étant les deux seuls qui connaissent ce côté de moi, le côté qui s'est développé en grandissant sur la mer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis au milieu d'une attaque de pirates.

J'avais onze ans quand j'ai eu ma première descente avec des pirates. J'avais déjà été formée par père et Eléazar sur la façon de manier une épée et j' avais dépassé leurs attentes de façon exponentielle. J'étais en mesure d'assurer étant plus petite, plus légère et plus rapide qu'eux. Je pouvais généralement les retenir pendant un certain temps avant qu'ils ne me prennent mon épée. Ils m'ont toujours dit que c'était tout le temps dont ils auraient pour se rendre à moi et de se charger d'eux.

La première attaque de pirates a été effrayante. Mes muscles se déplaçaient parfaitement et j'avais tué mon premier homme ce jour-là. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'une fillette de onze ans puisse être en mesure de manier une épée, et encore moins faire des dégâts avec elle. Je me souviens d'avoir levé les yeux après tué l'homme et d'avoir vu un jeune garçon, un peu plus âgé que moi, me regardant calmement, ses yeux gris envoûtant. J'avais soulevé mon épée, s'attendant à ce qu'il vienne vers moi. Au lieu de cela, il a levé son épée en guise de salut avant de retourner rapidement vers son navire.

Nous avions gagné la bataille, avec un minimum de perte de notre côté. Les pirates avaient perdu bien plus, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient blessés ou morts. Plus tard, j'ai compris que j'avais tué le second, ou l'intendant comme les pirates l' appelle. J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais en mesure de prendre le deuxième meilleur épéiste sur le navire des pirates, mais père m'avait simplement dit que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'une petite fille puisse mettre autant de puissance dans une épée.

Depuis lors, mes compétences se sont améliorées et je me bats souvent avec père pour m'entraîner, il est fier de moi. Comme je regarde le navire se rapprocher, je me retrouve en train de replonger dans l'état d'esprit que j'avais sur cette première attaque. Mon esprit est vide et je commence à faire des calculs dans ma tête, traçant mes mouvements et sachant exactement comment contrer toute opposition.

Un coup de canon éclate juste à droite, levant l'eau sur le côté de l'Imfami. J'essuye mon visage des éclaboussures, me préparant, et me tennant à côté de mon père quand le navire pirate arrive près du nôtre.

« Rappelez-vous, Bells. Tuez d'abord, regretter plus tard, »Murmure père en saisissant mon épaule.

Je hoche la tête, montrant que j'ai compris alors que mes yeux ne lâchent pas le bateau ennemi. Je dois tout de même remarquer qu'il est beau. Le bois est plus sombres que ceux que je n'ai jamais vue,presque noir à certains endroits. Ce n'est pas un grand navire, mais il n'est d'aucune sorte petit, étant plus grand que l'Imfami. Je me demande brièvement comment un navire de cette envergure à pût nous rattraper aussi rapidement, mais je repousse cette pensée quand les premiers pirates commencent à monter à bord.

« Capitaine ! Partez de votre vaisseau ou votre équipage va mourir. »Demande un jeune homme.

Je le jauge sans vraiment le regarder. Il est grand, bien au dessus de ma taille d'environs 15 centimètres. Ses cheveux sont de couleurs sables et sont attachés par une lanière en cuir. Ses yeux sont bleus et semblent incroyablement lumineux alors qu'il attend la réponse d'Eléazar. Ses bras sont musclés et il tient son épée, la pointe dirigée vers la poitrine d'Eléazar.

« Allons, mon garçon. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que nous abandonnions maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »Rit Eléazar.

« La question valait d'être posée. »Sourit l'homme.

En un éclair, Eléazar a son épée dans la main et se bat contre le blond. Les deux autres qui ont embarqué avec ce dernier jaillissent rapidement pour se battre avec mon père et moi-même. J'entends le son caractéristique des épées qui s'entrechoquent et fais un courte prière pour que nous gagnions cette bataille.

Je me bats avec un grand homme, près de deux fois ma taille avec d'énormes bras musclés. Ses cheveux noirs sont gras et tombent devant ses yeux alors qu'il contourne la plate-forme supérieure. Sa vitesse ralentit, j'ai le temps de plonger mon épée dans son cœur, à peine cinq minutes après le début de notre combat. Avec les yeux écarquillés, il tombe en arrière, allant dans l'eau.

Je remarque que père et Eléazar ont bien leur combat en main et sautent sur le pont principal pour aider aux combats. Je bouge parmi l'équipage, me battant avec tout ceux qui n'en faisant pas partit. Des cris et des cris retentissent de partout sur la plate-forme. Les hommes tombent dans tous les sens et recouvrent le plancher de sang, le rendant glissant.

Je me bats avec un autre homme, un homme noir tannée de corpulence moyenne et pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivons à prendre le dessus. Il y a un éclair dans ses yeux bruns montrant qu'il s'amuse et laisse un rire s'échapper de temps en temps. Je sais qu'il essaye de me déconcentrer, voulant m'agacer pour que je fasse une erreur. Je reste cependant tranquille et détachée, l'attaquant avec précision et exactitude.

Alors que je vais l'attaquer, un cri s'élève et les combats s'arrêtent. L'homme en face de moi sourit, victorieux, et regarde rapidement autour de nous et recule en arrière lorsque je comprends pourquoi les combats ont cessés.

Eléazar se tient devant la barre, une épée sur la gorge par un homme qui est clairement le capitaine des pirates. Je le fixe, mon esprit calculant la meilleure façon de libérer Eléazar, alors je jauge le capitaine.

Il est grand, l'homme le plus grand que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Il est fort, aussi, son bras tenant l'épée sur la gorge d'Eléazar est musclé. Ses yeux gris balayent le pont et sa bouche forme un sourire béat. Il sait qu'il vient de gagner cette bataille. Personne à bord de ce navire n'est près à sacrifier la vie d'Eléazar.

« Gentleman, montrez l'hospitalité dont nous pouvons faire preuve, voulez-vous, »charge le capitaine.

Les pirates poussent un cri et commencent à bouger pour attacher les membres de l'équipage toujours en vie. Je cherche frénétiquement père, mais je ne le trouve nul part. Mon cœur commence à marteler lorsque je me dirige vers la barre.

« Oh non, tu ne va pas bouger. »Grogne une voix bourrue, me saisissant le bras.

J'utilise son élan pour balancer mon épée vers lui. Il me bloque facilement et nous tombons tout deux dans notre lutte. Il fronce les sourcils, cependant, la confusion se peint de sur son visage. J'entends des gens crier derrière moi, mais je refuse de porter mon attention loin de l'homme en face de moi.

Je sens deux mains me saisir les bras pour que j'abandonne mon épée et je suis immobilisée contre un torse.

« C'est fini, mon garçon. Les combats sont terminés. » ordonne une voix.

« Attend une minutes, Ben. Il y a quelque chose de différent avec celui-là. »L'homme en face de moi fronce les sourcils en se rapprochant.

J'attends qu'il soit proche avant de lever mon pied et de le frapper entre ses jambes.

« Putain de merde ! » Maudit Ben derrière moi alors que l'homme en face tombe sur le sol, la respiration sifflante.

Des cris d'indignations se font entendre. Ben me détourne de l'homme au sol et j'ai le temps de voir un autre homme en colère avant qu'il ne touche mon oreille et enlève mon chapeau pour le laisser tomber sur le sol.

« Mince alors ! C'est une fille ! »

Les cris de surprises remplacent les autres quand je lève les yeux vers Eléazar. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et craintifs lorsqu' il réalise que nous sommes découverts. Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela signifie et je m'agrippe un peu plus sur le pistolet se trouvant dans mon dos.

« Putain, peut-être que cette fille n'aime pas les regards des autres, Collin. » Dit Ben à l'autre homme.

« Je suppose que nous devrions leur donner une leçon sur les cargaisons précieuses. » rit Ben, sa main rampant le long de ma poitrine.

« Stop ! »

La main de Ben se déplace immédiatement sur mon bras, son corps tendu.

Je lève les yeux pour voir le capitaine déambuler parmi ses hommes.

« Prenez la cargaison sous le pont et emmenez la jeune fille vers le navire. Mettez là dans ma cabine. Randall ! Garde là et assure-toi qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide. »Ordonne le capitaine.

« Oui, capitaine. »Convient l'homme nommé Randall, se déplaçant vers nous.

Je le reconnais comme celui qui a commencé un combat avec Eléazar. Je le fixe alors qu'il s'approche, me préparant à combattre de toutes les manières possibles.

« Maintenant, chérie. Cela ne sert à rien d'être fougueuse avec moi. Ça ne va pas vraiment te faire de bien. »Sourit Randall, m'enlevant des bras de Ben et me jetant sur son épaule.

« Laissez-moi partir, fils de pute ! »hurlais-je, me tortillant pour m'échapper.

« Ah désolé, chérie. Ma mère est une bonne fille, elle l'était. Maintenant, calme-toi ou je vais devoir te bâillonner. »Avertit Randall, me faisant rebondir sur son épaule.

Mon souffle sort de mes poumons et je m'affale sur lui alors qu'il monte à bord du navire. Je scanne les eaux lorsque nous passons dessus, à la recherche de mon père, mais je ne vois rien. Je me mords la lèvre dans un sanglot quand je réalise qu'il est probablement mort, soit coulé au fond de l'océan, ou à bord de l'Imfami. De toute façon, je ne vais plus jamais le revoir.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, jeune fille. »Annonce Randall, me promenant dans les quartiers du capitaine.

Je respire un peu alors qu'il se met à me lier les mains et les pieds sur une chaise. Il me sourit, visiblement heureux de lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas ce que votre capitaine a prévu, mais je peux vous assurer que je vais le tuer avant que l'un d'entre-vous ait pût poser ses mains sur moi. »Lui crachais-je dessus.

« Ah, mais, chérie. Je t'ai déjà touché, ainsi que Ben, Collin et Vasilii. Et aucun de nous n'est encore mort. »Taquine Randall.

« Vous sais exactement ce que je veux dire, »l' accusais-je, le fusillant du regard.

« Oui, chérie, je le sais. Mais je peux t'assurer que le capitaine n'est pas de nature à violer les femmes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte te faire, mais il ne te violera pas. »Réfléchit Randall, caressant son menton.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Que vaut les paroles d'un pirate ? »Demandais-je venimeuse.

« Chérie, je pense que notre équipage est différente de celle des autres équipages de pirates. »Randall fronce légèrement des sourcils.

« Si je vis assez longtemps. »Murmurais-je.

« Le capitaine ne va pas te tuer. »Rigole Randall, secouant la tête.

« Alors, que va-t-il faire de moi ? »

« Ça, c'est au capitaine de décider. »Randall hausse des épaules.

Avant que l'un de nous puisse prononcer un mot, la porte de la cabine s'ouvre et le capitaine entre. En regardant de plus près, il a l'air beaucoup plus menaçant. Il a des cicatrices qui serpentent ses bras nus, certaines d'entre-elles le sillonnent de toute sa longueur. Il a une cicatrice qui va de son œil au coin de sa bouche, ce qui fait que sa bouche s'affaisse légèrement.

Randall bondit sur ses pieds et salue son capitaine.

« Je te remercie, Randall. Va voir l'équipage. Nous avons quelques blessés et Vasilli aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut obtenir. »Demande le capitaine, sa voix remplie d'autorité.

« Oui, Capitaine. »Répond Randall avant de quitter la cabine.

J'avale difficilement quand la porte se ferme derrière lui, me verrouillant avec un homme aussi dangereux que le diable lui-même. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit., qui que soit cet homme, c'est un danger pour moi.

« Je suis à ta recherche depuis un long moment. »Commence le capitaine, marchant lentement dans ma direction.

« Comment ça ? »Demandais-je avec ma voix rauque.

« Oh, oui. Tu vois, je veux le meilleur pour mon navire, mon équipage, moi-même. Et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une meilleur adresse que toi. »Le capitaine sourit sombrement.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »Demandais-je, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Rencontrés ? Non. Mais il y a neuf ans, je t'ai vu tuer l'intendant de mon capitaine, l'un des meilleurs épéistes que je n'ai jamais rencontré à ce jour. »Répond le capitaine.

Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour faire le lien. Cet homme en face de moi est le même garçon qui m'a salué avec son épée quand j'avais onze ans. Je reconnais soudainement ses yeux gris qui me regardent fixement.

« Vous êtes ce garçon. Celui qui a levé son épée. »Murmurais-je.

« Oui. Et depuis que j'ai acquis mon propre navire, je suis à ta recherche. Imagine ma surprise de te trouver sur le même navire que la première fois. Le temps a été bon pour toi. »Évalue le capitaine.

Je sens mes joues rougir et maudis mon corps de réagir face à ce pirate.

« Tu t'es bien battu aujourd'hui. Je te regardais. Je dois te remercier pour avoir tué José. Cet homme n'a jamais su manier une épée. »Murmure le capitaine.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »Demandais-je.

« Je croyais que c'était une évidence. Tu va devenir ma femme. »

* * *

**(N/hp-drago : J'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre, très original. J'aime le caractère de Bella. Son côté dame et son côté bagarreuse. J'ai hâte de lire la suite. )**

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Il était bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je pense que sur cette fiction je vais essayer de traduire toute les deux semaines, mais je n'n suis pas sûr puisque je reprends les cours le 2 Septembre (premier rentré au lycée, je suis impatiente :D) et que Jeudi c'est mon anniversaire, e ne pourrais donc pas continuer de traduire.**

**Cependant, j'essayerais de faire du mieux que je peux ! **

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là ! **

**Bonne fin de journée ! =)**

**Bisous.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou, ça va tout le monde ? Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre, je suis content que le premier chapitre de cette fiction vous ai plus et j'espère que ce second chapitre va également vous plaire.**

**Je vais vous répondre des commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le document et le premier chapitre ici. **

**Alexise-me : Je suis contente et j'espère vraiment que tu va aimé ce histoire. =)**

**MSM : Eh bien la voici, j'espère que la suite de la fiction va te plaire. =)**

**Guest : J'en suis contente. =)**

**n'gie : Merci beaucoup, enfin mes 16 ans. =) Je ne pense pas abandonné la traduction, de toute façon, même si je ne poste pas pendant un moment il faut tout de même savoir que je n'abandonnerais jamais mes fictions, quoi qu'il arrive je les finirais. De plus, je n'ai pas d'exam' cette année. Puis, j'essaye d'avoir des chapitres d'avance, le chapitre trois est déjà rendu cher la correctrice, et le quatrième est déjà traduis, cependant je ne posterais que toutes les deux semaines, je garde un peu de temps pour mes devoirs (je compte être une bonne élève cette année ;-) ). Et je suis contente que le début de cette fiction te plaise.**

**Oliveronica Cullen Massen : Je suis contente et j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire.**

**Guest : Je suis contente que le début de l'histoire te plaît. Pour ton deuxième point, je me fais corriger par hp-drago !**

* * *

**Comme je viens de le dire, je me fais corriger par hp-drago, merci beaucoup à elle pour tout le travaille qu'elle fournit.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX.**

**Peter POV. **

Alors que Randall traverse le pont avec la jeune fille, je regarde mon tireur. Ben à au moins le décence de baisser les yeux de honte.

« N'as-tu rien appris depuis que tu as rejoint mon équipage ? »Sifflais-je en l'approchant.

« Désolé, Capitaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »Marmonne Ben en affaissant les épaules.

« Assures-toi que cela ne se reproduise pas, sinon tu vas perdre la vie ! »Le prévins-je.

Ben hoche de la tête, raidissant sa colonne vertébrale quand il réalise le poids de ses actions. Satisfait de savoir qu'il ne va plus toucher une autre femme comme il l'a fait avec elle, je me tourne pour superviser le déchargement de l'Imfami.

« S'il vous plaît, fils. Je vous pris de- »

Je regarde et vois le Capitaine de l'Imfami sur les genoux, me suppliant.

« Qu'y-a t-il ? »Demandais-je durement.

« Laissez-là partir. Ne la condamnez pas à ce sort. C'est une bonne fille. S'il vous plaît, laissez-là. »Demande le Capitaine.

Je fronce les sourcils en marchant lentement près du vieil homme, curieux de ses raisons pour plaider la libération de la jeune fille.

« Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec elle ? »Demandais-je en me baissant à son niveau.

« Son père et moi naviguons ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Elle est comme une autre fille pour moi. »Explique le Capitaine.

« Ton nom ? »Doutais-je.

« Eléazar Denali. »Fournit-il.

« Capitaine Eléazar, je t'assure que la dame sera bien prise en charge. Je l'ai cherché pendant longtemps. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir permettre qu'elle m'échappe à nouveau. »Lui dis-je.

« Quelles sont vos intentions exactement ? »Demande Eléazar, levant la tête vers moi.

« Mes intentions sont propres. Une fois que nous atterrissions, elle deviendra mon épouse. »L'ais-je informé, une chaleur d'anticipation jaillissant en moi.

« Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'intention d'épouser la jeune fille ? Vous l'avez à peine vu. »Répond Eléazar bouche-bée.

« Je l'ai vu il y a neuf ans quand elle a tué l'Intendant de mon père. Depuis je suis à sa recherche, pour l'avoir pour moi. Ne vous méprenez pas, Capitaine Denali. Si quelqu'un essaie de l'éloigner de moi, je n'hésiterais pas à l'envoyer dans les fosses les plus profondes des enfers. »Le mis-je en garde.

« Elle ne va pas se soumettre. Elle va se battre à chaque étape du périple ! »Insiste Eléazar, sa colère montant en lui.

« Oui. Je pense aussi et je suis impatient de voir ça. »Je souris et me relève sur mes pieds.

Son regard horrifié va me divertir durant plusieurs jours, j'en suis sûr.

« Les gars ! Rassemblez le reste de la cargaison et retournez au navire ! »Commandais-je, marchant déjà vers mon bateau.

« Et où allons-nous maintenant, Capitaine ? »Demande Benjamin en me suivant.

« A la maison, Benjamin. Il est enfin temps de rentrer à la maison. »Je soupire, la paix s'installant dans ma poitrine.

Un cri s'élève parmi l'équipage, tous désireux de retourner à Bearsalei. Cela fait deux ans que nous avons fait la dernière visite dans le port du royaume pirate et les hommes sont en manque de compagnie féminines que l'on trouve dans ces frontières.

Oh, enfer. En parlant des femmes de Bearsalei, la première chose que je devrais faire c'est rendre visite à Charlotte. Elle va probablement m'écorcher si je ne le fais pas, surtout après tout ce temps.

Poussant ces pensés à l'arrière de mon esprit, je tourne mon attention vers la jeune fille assise dans ma cabine, m'attendant. Je dois me mordre la joue quand des images d'elle me viennent à l'esprit : sa façon calculée et froide d'agir, la façon dont elle a tué Jose, la nature impitoyable qu'elle a montré quand elle se battait contre mes hommes, et sa détermination farouche quand elle a maudit la mère de Randall. Oui, la jeune fille est une chatte sauvage et elle me brûlera sans doute quand je vais finalement la mettre dans mon lit. Ma bite bat douloureusement à cette pensée et je me secoue la tête pour débarrasser l'image de ses contorsions sous moi.

Impatient, je pousse la porte de ma cabine. Randall se lève immédiatement, me saluant, mais mes yeux sont fixés sur elle.

Bon Dieu, elle est encore plus belle de près. Ses cheveux acajous foncés s'échappent de sa tresse qu'elle a caché dans son chapeau, des cheveux tombent, caressant son visage. Ses yeux bruns me regardent, la rage meurtrière s'y trouvant assombri son regard. Je remercie silencieusement Randall de l'avoir attacher sur la chaise, mais il aurait pût y aller plus doucement. Vu les marques rouges qu'elle a sur les poignées, je peux deviner qu'elle aura des contusions demain.

Sans la quitter du regard, je m'adresse à mon Intendant.

« Je te remercie, Randall. Va voir l'équipage. Nous avons quelques blessés et Vasilii aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut obtenir. »Demandais-je.

« Oui, Capitaine. »Répond Randall avant d'aller aider notre médecin.

Ses yeux s'élargissent quand elle réalise qu'elle est laissée seule avec moi. Je baisse mes yeux et remarque que ses doigt se crispent nerveusement. Stupide fille. Elle n'a aucune idée que je serai prêt à tuer quiconque oserait porter la main sur elle.

« Je suis à ta recherche depuis un long moment. »Lui dis-je, faisant lentement mon chemin vers sa chaise.

« Comment ça ? »Demande-t-elle avec une voix rauque et basse.

J'ignore la contraction de ma queue, refoulant l'excitation qui vibre dans mes veines.

« Oh, oui. Tu vois, je veux le meilleur pour mon navire, mon équipage et moi-même. Et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une meilleure adresse que toi. »Je souris, debout devant elle.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »Demande-t-elle, une ride se formant entre ses sourcils quand elle les froncent.

« Rencontrés ? Non. Mais il y a neuf ans, je t'ai vu tuer l'intendant de mon capitaine, l'un des meilleurs épéistes que je n'ai jamais rencontré à ce jour. »Je hausse les épaules avec désinvolture.

Je vois qu'elle se rend compte, cela me plaît qu'il ne lui ait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en souvenirs. Je suis encore plus heureux qu'elle se souvienne encore de moi après toute ses années.

« Vous êtes ce garçon. Celui qui a levé son épée. »Murmure-t-elle, clairement choquée.

« Oui. Et depuis que j'ai acquis mon propre navire, je suis à ta recherche. Imagine ma surprise de te trouver sur le même navire que la première fois. Le temps a été bon pour toi. »Évaluais-je, mes yeux parcourant son corps une fois de plus.

Même dans des vêtements pour hommes, ses courbes pulpeuses sont évidentes. Je me demande brièvement comment mes hommes ont pût se tromper et penser que c'était un homme. Elle respire la féminité. Ses hanches évasées en douceurs, parfaites pour que mes mains les saisissent quand elle me montera avec force et rapidité. Ses seins sont pleins et hauts, ce qui me met l'eau à la bouche. Et ses lèvres, si dodus et rouges, je brûle de les lécher, les mordiller, les sucer.

« Tu t'es bien battue aujourd'hui. Je te regardais. Je dois te remercier d' avoir tué José. Cet homme n'a jamais su manier une épée. »Murmurais-je sombrement. Jose a été une douleur pour moi ces derniers mois, depuis que nous avons quitté Penazac. L'idiot était arrogant, ignorant et refusait d'obéir à mes règles concernant le traitement des femmes et des enfants.

Je sors de mes pensées par sa question et sa voix douce.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

« Je croyais que c'était une évidence. Tu vas devenir ma femme. »L'informais-je, me préparant à l'explosion dont je suis sûr, elle va faire.

Et elle ne me déçoit pas.

« Salaud arrogant ! J'aimerais mieux me condamner dans les profondeurs de l'océan avant de consentir à devenir votre femme ! »Me crache-t-elle.

« Maintenant, maintenant, chérie. Le mariage avec moi ne sera pas si mal. D'ailleurs, si n'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais le choix. Tu peux l'accepter, ou tu peux te battre contre moi, mais je peux te promettre ceci : je vais gagner. »Grognais-je pratiquement sur elle, mes mains calées sur les bras de son fauteuil, me penchant près de son visage.

Elle me regarde, haletante de colère. Mes yeux s'accrochent à ses lèvres entrouvertes, lorsqu'elle fait entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Ses seins montent et descendent rapidement à chaque inspiration et expiration.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d-mmph ! »

Mes mains serrent les bras de son fauteuil quand je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle essaye de se pencher loin de moi, mais je la suis facilement, la gardant près de moi. Une de mes mains la tient pendant que ma langue lèche la couture de ses lèvres. Son corps tremble sous moi, mais sa bouche reste fermée. Peu à peu, son corps se détend et elle approfondit le baiser, faisant brûler mes veines.

Je m'éloigne rapidement, haletant quand elle me regarde avec ses paupières mi-closes. La réalité lui revient rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait... Comment avez-vous... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »Demande-t-elle, sa voix délicieusement à bout de souffle.

« Ça, chérie, c'était juste un avant-goût de la passion, que tu sentiras avec moi. »Murmurais-je, faisant glisser un doigt sur sa joue.

Elle frissonne à mon contact, ses yeux se dilatant quand mon pouce brosse sa lèvre inférieur gonflée.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi moi ? »Demande-t-elle, ses yeux brillant de larme.

« Parce que tu es forte, habille, déterminée, et je n'oublie pas de mentionner que tu es belle. Tu es tout ce que j'imaginais, mais que je n'avais jamais espéré trouver. Et tu as solidifié mon désir de t'avoir à mes côté pour le reste de ma vie. »Répondis-je simplement.

« Mais vous ne me connaissez pas, »elle fronce les sourcils dans la confusion.

« En fait, je te connais bien, »je souris, la contourne et prends le pistolet à l'arrière de son pantalon.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »Demande-t-elle, lutant contre ses liens.

« Bouge pas ! Sainte femme, tu vas te blesser si tu continues à tirer dessus, »craquais-je, desserrant légèrement ses liens.

« Rendez-moi mon pistolet. »Elle me regarde.

« Non. Je ne vais pas te permettre de te blesser, moi, ou mon équipage. Il va rester avec moi pendant un moment. Maintenant, écoute-moi , Isabella. »Insistais-je, souriant en la voyant secouer la tête à l'entente de son prénom. « Je suis prêt à faire un marché avec toi. Si tu acceptes de rester à bord de mon navire, de ne pas essayer de t'échapper et d'apprendre les voies de mon monde, je vais te laisser libre. Et, si à la fin de notre voyage, tu souhaites toujours retourner à Shalolie, je vais te laisserai partir. En fait, je t'y emmènerais moi-même. Mais si je parviens à gagner ton cœur, tu resteras avec moi, deviendras ma femme et commanderas avec moi ce navire en tant que second jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Sommes-nous d' accord ? »Demandais-je, les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Comment puis-je croire que vous allez me permettre de retourner à la maison ? »Demande prudemment Isabella.

Je fronce les sourcils à sa réticence à me faire confiance. La jeune fille a clairement été soumise aux même pensées que la plupart de la société concernant les pirates. Il faudra un certain temps, mais je vais lui expliquer ma façon de vivre, pour elle.

« Je jure sur la tombe de mon père que je m'engage à respecter notre marché. »Jurais-je.

Isabella me regarde attentivement, me jugeant pour voir si je suis honnête ou pas. Apparemment satisfaite, elle hoche la tête après un court instant.

« Très bien, Capitaine. Je suis d'accord avec votre marché. Je ferais ce que vous demandez et je vais agir comme un voyageur avec votre équipage. Toutefois, si l'un de vous mettez la main sur moi, je n'hésiterais pas à le blesser et à poser les questions ensuite, »avertit Isabella.

« C'est suffisant, ma femme. »Acceptais-je, me penchant pour couper ses liens d'un rapide mouvement de mon poignet.

Elle frotte ses marques rouges, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle serre et desserre ses doigts.

« Je vais, cependant, ajouter un peu d'affection à ta menace, »lui dis-je, marchant vers le bureau pour ouvrir le tiroir du haut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »Demande Isabella, hésitante.

« Je ne vais pas te toucher pendant la journée, mais la nuit, dans cette cabine, une autre règle s'appliquera. Je serais libre de faire ce que je veux de ton corps. »Je souris, mes yeux balayant son corps.

Son visage pâlit considérablement et son dos se bloque, droit.

« Misérable traître ! Votre Intendant a insisté en disant que vous ne me violerez pas ! Il est clair qu'il est dupe sur votre honneur. »Crache Isabella.

« Mon honneur, madame, est complètement intacte. Je ne viole pas les femmes, et je ne permets pas à mes hommes de le faire. »Lui assurais-je d'un ton glacial.

Elle pâlit encore plus, mais tint bon, me regardant fixement avec un air de défi. Je souris légèrement, adoucissant mon ton en continuant.

« Je peux t'assurer, jeune fille, que tu sentiras du plaisir sous mes mains. Quand nous serons enfin ensemble, tu seras tout aussi sauvage pour moi que je ne le suis pour toi. »Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

« J'en doute fortement. »Bafouille Isabella, se détournant de moi, mais pas avant que je n'ai pût voir ses joues rouges.

Oh, elle se rend compte de l'incendie qui brûle entre nous. Elle peut déjà le sentir.

« Viens ici, »demandais-je, mettant un bocal sur mon bureau.

« Pourquoi ? »Demande Isabella, soupçonneuse.

« J'ai un baume pour les poignets. Il t'aidera à guérir. »Répondis-je, secouant la bouteille devant elle.

Elle vient lentement vers moi, me regardant avec méfiance en se rapprochant. Je dévisse le couvercle du pot et pose une partie du baume huileux sur ma main. Avec mon autre main, je la tends et prends la sienne, la rapprochant pour que je puisse l'appliquer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça sent mauvais. »Se plaint Isabella en fronçant le nez.

Je ris légèrement à son expression, trouvant également l'odeur assez dégoûtante.

« C'est un baume de la plante d'Hamamélis et de St. John : c'est des plantes médicinales de l'île de Capora au large de la côte d'Isopholy. Les habitant de l'île ont fait des baumes comme celui-ci pendant des siècles. »L'informais-je en frottant le baume à l'odeur fétide sur sa peau.

« C'est personnes là ont toujours un odorat ? »Demande Isabella en fronçant le nez.

« Oui, jeune fille, mais ils se sont habitués au parfum. »Ris-je en enroulant ses poignets.

Isabella reste silencieuse durant un petit moment en regardant ses poignets enroulés. J'attends, sachant qu'elle a quelque chose en tête.

« Capitaine, savez-vous si votre équipage a tué des personnes ? »Interroge Isabella, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Je sens l'expression de mon visage se ramollir, je me penche en avant pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Je les soulève pour les amener à mes lèvres, embrassant brièvement ses doigts. Je me sens victorieux quand elle n'enlève pas ses mains.

« A ce que je sache, mes hommes n'ont tué personne à bord de l'Imfami. »Lui dis-je avec une voix douce.

Ma réponse ne semble pas lui plaire puisqu'elle se mord la lèvre et fronce les sourcils.

« Mais vous ne savez pas avec certitude s'ils ont laissé tout le monde vivant ? »Insiste Isabella.

« Il ont eu l'instruction de seulement neutraliser, pas de tuer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, chérie ? »Demandais-je.

« Mon... Mon père. Il est à bord du navire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Eléazar, l'homme sur qui vous avez pointé votre épée. Je... Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie ou... »Isabella s'arrête, une larme s'échappant sur sa joue.

Je me redresse brusquement, plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Si l'un de mes hommes a tué ton père, je vais le trouver et te permettre de porter un jugement sur son sort. »Lui promis-je.

« Pourquoi ? »Murmure-t-elle.

Je vais presque lui dire que c'était parce que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis que je l'ai vu il y a neuf ans, mais je m'arrête, sachant qu'elle n'est pas prête à l'entendre.

« Parce que je me suis promis de tuer seulement si je n'ai pas d'autre option. Je ne tolère pas d'assassiner inutilement. »Répondis-je à la place.

« Mon père ne leur a pas permis d'autre choix. »Marmonne Isabella, les larmes glissant sur ses joues.

« Permets-moi de parler avec mes hommes, mo chroi. Je vais savoir si l'un d'entre-eux a désobéit à mes ordres. »Lui dis-je doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »Isabella fronce les sourcils.

« Je te le dirais un jour. »Je souris doucement, me penchant pour déposer un bref baiser sur front avant de se reculer, farouche.

« Vous devez vous contenir, monsieur. Notre entente est que vous ne devez pas me toucher la journée. »Insiste Isabella.

« C'est vrai. Je m'excuse, ma dame. Je te laisse ta familiariser avec ta maison temporaire. »Je m'incline rapidement avant quitter la cabine.

J'essaye de ne pas claquer la porte derrière moi en partant, mais la forte détonation me prouve que j'ai échoué.

« Un problème ? »Demande Randall, debout à son poste devant la porte.

« Oui. La jeune fille semble déterminée à ne pas céder à ce qu'il y a entre nous. »Me plaignis-je en partant vers le pont principal.

« Tu dois lui donner du temps, Capitaine. Sa vie est complètement déracinée, tout ce qu'elle a connu a changé. »Déclare Randall.

« Et combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre ? Neuf ans n'est-ce déjà pas assez suffisant ? Maintenant, je dois la convaincre de notre lien avant d'atteindre Bearsalei ou je vais de nouveau la perdre. »Craquais-je, montrant ma frustration.

« Comment ça ? »Demande Randall en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je lui ai dit que si je n'avais pas gagné son cœur au moment où nous arriverions à Bearselei, je la ramennerai à Shalolie. »L'informais-je sombrement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »S'écrie Randall, son accent sortant plus fort sous sa colère.

« C'est la meilleure façon que j'ai pour la convaincre de rester. »

« Tu ne réalises pas qu'il faut un mois pour atteindre Bearsalei ? Et cette file a été complètement changée en une femme typique de la cour. Elle a apprit à détester tout ce qui va à l'encontre des règles formelles de la société. »Dit Randall.

« Et pourtant, elle se déplace avec la grâce et l'habilité des plus grands épéistes connu des hommes, sa langue se délit pour devenir vulgaire, elle porte un chapeau et un pantalon comme si elle était née avec. »Soulignais-je.

« Eh bien, elle est ton anamchara. C'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit capable de se tenir à côté de toi à la barre. »Randall sourit.

« Oui, il est juste question d'attendre. » Je soupire, avant de me tourner pour parler à Ben sur le nettoyage des canons.

Alors que je traverse le pont, le doute pèse lourdement sur mon esprit. J'ai un mois pour convaincre Isabella que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. L'idée me terrifie. Moi, Peter Whitlock, qui a été dans d'innombrables batailles et est sorti la tête haute, j'ai peur de perdre la seule femme qui signifie quelque chose pour moi sur cette terre. En pensant à ma tâche de gagner le cœur de cette fille, je me promets que, comme toute les autres batailles, je serais également victorieux de celle là.

**Bella POV.**

Je marche avec fureur dans la cabine, recherchant des armes ou des idées pour m'échapper. Mon cerveau tourne pratiquement aussi rapidement que mon cœur, provoquant de la panique et du mécontentement. Je sais que si je compte rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de ce voyage, j'ai besoin d'être calme, d'être clair dans ma tête, mais pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Un coup sec sur la porte me fait sursauter et par reflex, je prends mon épée, que je n'ai plus.

« J'apporte le souper. Le Capitaine pense que tu pourrais avoir faim. »Grogne un homme un peu plus âgé qui met un plateau sur la table.

« Et je suppose qu'il compte sur moi pour vous faire confiance et qu' il n'y a rien de cacher dans la nourriture ? »Demandais-je brusquement en regardant la porte.

« Oui, bantiarna. Il compte sur toi. Je l'ai fait cuir moi-même et je promets que je ne cache rien dans ma nourriture. »

Je tourne mon attention vers l'homme en face de moi, calculant brièvement à quelle vitesse je pourrais lui échapper et partir du navire. Il n'est pas aussi vieux que je l'ai initialement pensé, bien que sa couleur de cheveux semble lui ajouter des années. La couleur est d'un blond cendré, apparaissant presque gris et ses yeux bleus sont si pâles qu'ils sont presque mélangés avec le blanc que les entoure. Il est plus grand que moi d'une tête avec un corps qui a clairement connu des jours difficiles. Ses bras sont aussi épais que ceux du Capitaine, il est clairement en forme pour des travaux forcés.

« Quelle est cette langue que vous utilisez avec votre Capitaine ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant, »je fronce les sourcils, me déplaçant dans la pièce.

« C'est la langue de la mer, bantiarna. Je pense que le Capitaine te l'enseignera bientôt. »L'homme sourit.

Ma colonne vertébrale se redresse en entendant ça et je me détourne rapidement de lui.

« Allons, jeune fille. Si tu ne manges pas, le Capt' aura ma tête. »Dit l'homme en montrant la nourriture.

L'odeur flotte vers moi et mon estomac grogne de satisfaction. Me tournant, je sens les effluves de nourriture que tenterait le plus riche des hommes. Un caille assaisonnée avec une sauce blanche et du pain, du fromage, et des fruits disposés sur le côté. L'homme verse un verre de vin, le plaçant habillement malgré les balancements du navire.

« Viens manger, jeune fille, avant que ça ne refroidisse. »Insiste l'homme en tirant une chaise.

Je me dirige vers lui, sachant que si je compte m'échapper je dois d'abord manger.

« Bonne fille. Je te remercie de sauver ma peau et de me permettre de voir un autre jour. »L'homme s'incline légèrement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à la lueur taquine présente dans ses yeux.

« Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? »Demandais-je, ramassant une tranche de pain.

« Vladimir, bantiarna. Je suis le cuisinier de ce navire depuis vingt ans, aidant le Capitaine du Priam. »Répond Vladimir.

« Depuis quand est-il le Capitaine de ce navire ? »Demandais-je, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui m'a enlevé.

« Ça fait presque sept ans. »Vladimir plisse les yeux, dans ses pensés.

« Qui était votre Capitaine avant ? »Demandais-je en grignotant une tranche de fromage.

« Ça, jeune fille, c'est un truc que je ne peux pas répondre. Le seul Capitaine dont je m'inquiète maintenant, c'est le Capitaine Whitlock. »Vladimir rit.

« Whitlock ? Comme dans Capitaine Whitlock ? C'est le pirate le plus redouté des mers. »Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc et la peur.

Si l'homme qui m'a capturé est Jasper Whitlock, je ne reverrais jamais ma maison, en dépit de la promesse que nous avons échangé.

« Seigneur, jeune fille ! Oh, le Capitaine jouirait de ces connaissance. Non, notre Capitaine est le frère de Jasper, Peter. »S'esclaffe Vladimir.

« Capitaine Peter Whitlock ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. »Je fronce les sourcils.

Le nom tourne plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Exaspérant.

« C'est vrai. Il ne dit pratiquement jamais son nom, préférant que tout sois calme. Le Capitaine est un homme bon, peu importe ce qu'en dit la population. »Vladimir hoche la tête.

« Oh, oui. Il est l'incarnation d'un homme bien, il enlève un femme à son père, la fiançant de force avec lui et la force à se conformer aux demandes farfelues qui va ruiner sa vertu pour un autre homme. »Cassais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

« Écoute, jeune fille. Le Capitaine est un homme de parole. Il va veiller à ce que tu ailles bien. »Dit doucement Vladimir.

« Je suis sûr que nous avons des idées différentes sur ce qui est considéré comme ''prendre soin de moi'' ».Grognais-je, en commençant à manger la caille.

« Le Capitaine veut se marier dès qu'il va mettre un pied sur la terre ferme, et il va le faire. »Insiste Vladimir.

« Il ne me connaît même pas. »Soutenus-je, frustrée d'entendre toujours des discours de mariage.

« Il te connaît mieux que tu ne le penses, bantiarna. Fais lui confiance. »Implore Vladimir avant de nettoyer la table, me laissant de nouveau seule.

Je fronce les sourcils, mes doigts courant le long de la table. La cabine est bien meublée et bien entretenue. Le bureau de Peter est au centre de la pièce, en bois d'acajou. Une armoire se trouve dans le coin à droite de la porte, en face de là où je me suis assise pour manger. Le lit dans le coin à l'air plus confortable que celui que j'ai à bord de l'Imfami, mais il ne me tente pas pour m'y allonger. Je sais ce qui va arriver dans ce lit et je veux tout faire pour y échapper.

Ma réaction à son baiser me terrifie. Le moment où ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, j'ai senti le plaisir dans tout mon corps. Un picotement qui a commencé à la racine de mes cheveux et a voyagé jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. La peur m'a fait essayer de lui échapper, mais il a compris et a bougé avec moi, créant une chaleur que je n'ai jamais ressentit auparavant.

Comment puis-je ressentir cette convoitise... pour un homme que je ne connais même pas ? Même si je sais que c'est le cas, je sais que c'est mal. Si je ressens vraiment du désir pour lui, il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose dont je ne suis pas complètement disposé à examiner pour le moment.

Ayant besoin de faire quelque chose, je me lève, mais je ne trouve rien pour m'occuper. Je me mords la lèvre en regardant par la fenêtre. Les vagues giflent la coque, la frappant du même rythme que mon cœur bat.

« Comment était ton dîner, jeune fille ? »

Je peine à retenir cri avant de faire volte-face vers Randall.

« Ne vous faufilez pas comme ça derrière moi ! »Réprimais-je, une main sur mon cœur.

« Le Capitaine a pensé que tu voudrais sortir sur le pont pendant un certain temps pour avoir une idée du navire et de l'équipage. »Randall sourit, ignorant mon emportement.

« C'est gentil de sa part. »Je fronce les sourcils.

« Pas besoin d'être surprise, jeune fille. Le Capitaine est impatient que tu apprennes son mode de vie. »Randall rit en me tendant un bras pour que je le prenne.

« Oh, vous êtes un homme, cette fois ? Vous n'allez pas me jeter par dessus votre épaule pour me trimballer comme un barbare le ferait ? »Demandais-je ironiquement, liant mon bras au sien.

« Je pensais que je pouvais sauver ma mère d'une autre malédiction placée sur sa tête. »Répond naturellement Randall.

Je rougis, n'aimant pas me rappeler ce que j'ai dit ou fait lorsque je suis en colère.

« Je suis désolée. »Marmonnais-je, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Pas besoin, jeune fille. »Brosse Randall.

Je souris légèrement quand il nous conduit vers le haut, sur pont principal. Je respire profondément, me détendant quand l'air souffle sur mon visage. L'activité à bord du Priam est animé et les rires retentissent de partout. Je cligne des yeux de surprise quand je vois des hommes abaisser leur chapeau devant moi avant de retourner à leur tâches. Randall a souligné les différences entre leur navire et les autres, une fierté évidente dans sa voix.

« Vous aimez beaucoup ce navire. »

« Oui, c'est le premier endroit que j'ai pu appeler maison. Le Capitaine m'a trouvé dans un PUB, dormant parmi les ordures. Il m'a embauché presque sur place, même si je n'avais aucune connaissance sur la façon de faire un travail à bord d'un navire. Le Capitaine est un homme bon, bantiarna. »Me dit Randall.

« Vladimir m'a beaucoup appelé ainsi. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »Demandais-je.

« Demande au Capitaine. »Sourit Randall en s'arrêtant devant des escaliers.

Je lève les yeux vers la barre et trouve Peter en train de me fixer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je saisis la rampe et monte les marches, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« As-tu bien mangé, mo chroi ? »Demande Peter.

« Oui, je vous remercie. »Répondis-je poliment.

« Vladimir est un excellent cuisinier. Je l'ai chargé de te servir le meilleur de la cuisine. »M'informe Peter.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais j'apprécie, »murmurais-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Je voulais que tu manges. Je savais que la meilleure façon était de te séduire avec le meilleur de ce que nous pouvons t'offrir. »Peter sourit.

Un silence s'abat sur nous et je ne le casse pas, mes yeux fixés sur le plancher.

« Comment trouves-tu le bateau ? »Demande Peter en se tournant pour regarder le pont.

« C'est un beau navire. »Lui dis-je doucement.

« C'est tout ? »Demande Peter en riant, ne m'en demandant pas plus.

« Je suis impressionnée par sa capacité à couper à travers les vagues avec un minimum de difficultés. Votre équipe est très efficace, et tous semblent apprécier leur travail, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Sans parler de la façon dont ils sont polis. Je suis impressionnée, Capitaine »Admis-je à contrecœur.

« Je te remercie, ma femme. »Dit Peter avec un grand sourire.

Je souris légèrement, une légère rougeur chauffant mes joues.

« Veux-tu me raccompagner à notre cabine ? »Demande Peter en étendant un bras pour que je le prenne.

Je sens la couleur s'échapper de mon visage et chercher un moyen de m'y échapper. Le soleil se couche derrière l'horizon et je sais qu'il est bientôt temps de se retirer pour la nuit.

« Je croyais que nous avions un accord, ma dame. Tes nuits sont à moi, dans notre cabine. »Murmure Peter, son souffle chatouillant mon oreille quand il se penche.

Avalant ma saline qui était bloquée dans ma gorge, je mets ma main dans le creux de son bras. Son autre main vient couvrit la mienne, serrant légèrement. Une chaleur parcourt mes doigts jusqu'à ma poitrine, me faisant frissonner.

« S'il vous plaît. Ne pas, »gémis-je, les yeux fermés alors que j'attends ses prochaines paroles.

« N'es pas peur de moi, Beagan amháin. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. »Murmure Peter en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« S'il vous plaît. »Répétais-je, grelottant sous l'intensité des émotions.

« Shh. Chut maintenant, mo chroí. »Apaise Peter, ses mains montant et descendant sur mes bras.

Je m'étouffe dans un sanglot quand ses mains laissent une traînée de feu sur ma chair. Ses lèvres caresse mon cou, brûlant ma peau. Ses mains glissent et saisissent les miennes, me tournant pour que je puisse lui faire face. Je sens quelques larmes glisser sur ma peau, je baisse la tête pour les cacher.

Peter tire sur mes mains, me tirant sur le lit. J'avale un autre sanglot, déterminée à ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point il me fait peur. Je tremble quand il me couche sur le lit, d'autant plus qu'il a enlevé ses bottes et sa chemise. Je ferme les yeux quand il commence à enlever mes bottes.

Son corps s'installe à côté du mien et je me force à rester là, immobile. Son bras tombe sur mon ventre, me tournant sur le côté, mon dos face à lui. Je me tend quand il tire mon dos contre sa poitrine en inspirant mes cheveux.

« Dors, mo chroi. Tu es en sécurité. Je ne vais pas te toucher ce soir. »Promet doucement Peter.

Mon corps se détend, rassurée par ses paroles. Malgré ce que je veux croire, je lui fais confiance et mon esprit glisse vers le sommeil.

« Merci, »ai-je marmonné avant de m'endormir.

« De rien, mo anamchara. »

* * *

**Bearsalei → Port des pirates.**

**Penazac → A augmenté l'activité des pirates et se situe le long de la frontière de Shalolie et Isopholy. **

**Shalolie → Royaume de Marcus. **

**mo chroi → mon cœur.**

**mo anamchara → mon âme sœur.**

**Bantiarna → dame.**

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce second chapitre ? Les manières de Peter ? Les réaction d'Isabella ?**

**Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**A dans deux semaines !**

**Bisous. =)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui, même après ma première rentrée au lycée. :D**

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre ! 7 commentaires c'est pas mal. =) **

**n'gie : Eh bien merci pour cette encouragement et j'espère que cette suite va te satisfaire autant que le précédent chapitre. =)**

**lila : Hey Matelot. =) Eh ouais, POV très enrichissant surtout pour comprendre les pensés de Peter, dans ce chapitre il y aura également un changement de Point de vue. Eh bien, je ne peux pas te répondre pour toutes les questions que tu m'a posé, il va falloir que tu patiente. :D Pour ****Beagan amhàin, je n'ai pas la réponse, je ne l'avait "dico" de l'auteur et elle ne répond plus par MP. **

**oliveronica cullen massen : Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé et j''espère que ce sera également le cas pour ce chapitre-ci. **

**xvampflox : Bienvenue. =) Je suis contente que le début de cette histoire t'ai plus et j'espère que la suite va également te satisfaire. =)**

* * *

**Ce chapitre a été gentiment corrigé par hp-drago, un grand merci à elle pour avoir supprimer toutes mes énormes fautes ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre trois.**

**Bella POV.**

Le lendemain matin, la lumière jouant sur mon visage me réveille, juste avant que les bruits sur le pont n'atteignent mes oreilles. Gémissant doucement, je me colle à la source de chaleur dans le lit, rentrant mon nez froid sous les couvertures. Mon oreiller se décale légèrement et quand je souhaite le rapprocher, ma main touche légèrement une peau chaude.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je me trouve complètement pressée contre Peter, son bras sous ma tête et l'autre sur ma hanche. Mes bras sont repliés en dessous de nous, une des mes mains est posée sur son cœur. Cette position intime agit sur moi comme un seau d'eau froide me réveillant brutalement et allumant chaque partie de moi comme un brasier.

« Bonjour, mo chroi, »gronde Peter au dessus de moi.

Je ne réponds pas, essayant de m'éloigner de son étreinte. Ses bras se serrent autour de moi, me gardant pressé contre lui.

« Pas encore, Isabella. Je encore un peu de temps avant de devoir me lever pour prendre le contrôle du navire à la place de Garrett, »murmure Peter.

« Il fait jour, monsieur. »Murmurais-je nerveusement.

« Cela va être difficile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »Soupire Peter en desserrant son étreinte.

Je roule loin de lui et m'éloigne le plus possible.

« J'ai l'intention de retourner cher moi, »informais-je froidement.

Je le regarde par dessus mon épaule, confuse face à l'expression de son visage. Il est triste, et je ressens soudainement l'envie de pouvoir retirer ce que je viens de dire. Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, il est debout et met ses bottes.

« Eh bien, je vais envoyer Vladimir pour qu'il t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. Ce coffre qui est sur le côté est le tien, c'est celui qui vient de l'Imfami. Randall viendra pour te faire rencontrer le reste de l'équipage. »Décide Peter en sortant de la cabine.

La porte se referme derrière lui, seul signe de son malaise. Je fais la grimace quand j'entends ses bottes claquer le sol, me laissant seule.

Pour me distraire, je me dirige vers mon coffre et sors mes vêtement pour la journée. Je soupire, réalisant que certains ne seront plus jamais portés. Quelqu'un qui a été capturé par des pirates et forcé de vivre avec eux, n'est sûrement pas autorisé à la cour du Roi.

Un coup à la porte me sort de mes pensées, je me tourne pour voir Randall rentrer dans la cabine.

« Bonjour, ma dame. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. »

Je fronce les sourcils, confuse par sa manière formelle, si différente d'hier.

« Oui j'ai très bien dormi. Merci. »Lui répondis-je, fermant ma veste sur ma poitrine.

« Merveilleux. Le Capitaine m'a chargé de venir te voir pour le petit-déjeuner. Je vais y aller pour voir si Vladimir n'a pas préparé quelque chose, »Randall sourit, se retourne et sort de la cabine.

Plus qu'un peu confuse au comportement de Randall, je ne peux pas rester là, à regarder la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et Randall entre.

« Bon matin, jeune fille. Es-tu prête pour le petit-déjeuner ? » Demande -t-il en se frottant les mains.

Je reste plantée à le regarder, complètement confuse quant à son comportement.

« Est-ce que Neptune s'est faufilée la nuit dernière dans la cabine et à emporter ta langue, bantiarna ? »Rit Randall en s'avançant vers moi.

Je fais un pas en arrière, ne sachant pas si je peux lui faire confiance.

« Restez où vous êtes. »Demandais-je, me plaçant derrière le bureau de Peter.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi pâle, jeune fille ? »Demande le pirate, fronçant les sourcils en se rapprochant encore plus.

« Non. Ne venez pas plus près. »Insistais-je, me déplaçant pour garder de l'espace entre nous.

« C'est d'accord. Je ne veux pas inquiéter le Capitaine, c'est bon maintenant ? »Apaise-t-il, en levant les mains dans un geste de paix.

Mon dos est près de la porte à présent et je progresse lentement vers elle, désireuse d'échapper à ce fou.

« Ne pense même pas à t'échapper loin de moi, jeune fille. Je ne le permettrais pas. »Met en garde Randall, son regard s'assombrissant.

Je me retourne dans l'intention de m'enfuir, et court dans... Randall.

Confuse et terrifiée, je fais ce que toute autre femme rationnelle ferait.

Je crie.

**Peter POV.**

J'essaye de me vider la tête en regardant le navire s'éclairer par le ciel du matin. Les pensées d'Isabella, douce et chaude contre moi revient sans cesse dans mon esprit, me narguant, me taquinant, me donnant l'envie de retourner dans notre cabine pour la secouer afin qu'elle puisse enfin voir qu'ils pourraient se passer quelque chose entre nous.

La veille, j'étais resté éveillé, incapable de dormir avec elle qui était tellement raide à mes côtés. Peu à peu, le sommeil l'a prit, son corps s'est détendu. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je l'ai trouvé complètement tournée et pressée face à moi, sa main posée sur mon cœur. J'ai été rempli d'une joie que je n'avais jamais pensé ressentir. Après quelques brefs instants, je me suis autorisé à glisser dans un monde imaginaire où elle s'occupait de moi autant que je m'occupais d'elle.

J'examine le travail de Stephen sur un nouveau canon pour stocker la poudre quand je l'entends. Mon cœur s'arrête, mon corps se déplace avant même que je ne l'ai commandé. Toute l'équipe devient silencieuse à l'entente de son cri. Je cours vers la cabine, sortant mon épée.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vois ce qu'il en est.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? »Demandais-je, ma voix devenant plus calme.

« A vous de me le dire ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux ? »Hurle Isabella, l'épée à la main en indiquant les deux hommes debout devant elle.

« Isabella, laisse tomber l'épée, je vais tout t'expliquer. »l' apaisais-je, marchant dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi il y en a deux ? »Demande Isabella, son corps tremblant légèrement.

« Ils sont jumeaux, mo chroi. »Répondis-je en posant une main dans son dos tandis que l'autre se pose sur l'épée.

Elle me permet de la rapprocher de moi, mais continue de regarder mes hommes avec méfiance.

« Lequel d'entre vous est le véritable Randall ? »Demande Isabella en continuant de les fixer.

« C'est moi, bantiarna. Et c'est mon frère, Garrett, »Randall sourit en faisant un pas vers moi.

« Je te prie de m'excuser, ma dame. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu n'étais pas au courant que nous étions deux. »S'excuse Garrett.

« Vous êtes si différents l'un de l'autre. »Isabella fronce les sourcils en regardant les deux frères.

« J'ai grandit avec notre mère à Champoli et Garrett avec notre père à Isopholy, »explique Randall.

« Notre père était un employé du Roi Aro et notre mère était une courtisane. Quand elle a découvert qu'elle été enceinte, elle a quitté le royaume pour sauver sa vie. Le Roi Aro l'aurait tué s'il avait sût que notre père l'avait mise enceinte. Son plan était d'envoyer son enfant vivre avec son père, mais quand nous somme tous les deux nés, elle a décidé de garder Randall, son deuxième né. J'ai été envoyé vers notre père et j'ai assumé le rôle d'héritier. »Poursuit Garrett.

« J'ai rencontré Garrett alors que je n'étais encore qu'un intendant. Il était à bord d'un des navires que nous avions attaqués. Il s'était rendu et mon Capitaine l'avait amené sur notre bateau. Les habitants de Isopholy croient qu'il est mort. Quelques années plus tard, après que je sois devenu Capitaine de mon propre navire, je suis tombé sur Randall et je l'ai immédiatement engagé, le reconnaissant comme le jumeau de Garrett. Randall était le seul qui connaissait l'histoire de la façon dont ils ont été séparés et une fois qu'il a réalisé que Garrett naviguait avec moi, il a accepté de rester à bord et de m'aider avec l'artillerie, »lui dis-je.

« Comment pouvez vous faire la différence ? »Me demande Isabella.

« Facile. Il suffit de les écouter parler. »riais je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bantiarna. Tu apprendras à nous reconnaître en peu de temps. »M'assure Randall.

« Très bien, vous deux. Retournez sur le pont. Je vais parler avec Isabella. »Demandais-je, la déplaçant vers la table.

Elle s'assit lourdement, ferme les yeux quand Randall et Garrett quittent la salle. Je me mets à genoux face à elle, inquiet de sa réaction.

« Mo chroi, est-ce que ça va ? »Demandais-je avec inquiétude, mes mains se déplaçant pour saisir les siennes.

« Je vais bien, Peter. »Murmure Isabella, les yeux toujours fermés.

Je tremble légèrement en entendant mon nom sortant de sa bouche. Je brûle de l'intérieur à nouveau, mon corps tout entier est tendu.

« Dis-le encore une fois. »Demandais-je d'une voix calme.

« De quoi ? »Demande Isabella, ouvrant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis mon prénom. » Clarifiais-je.

Elle rougit d'une belle nuance rouge, elle baisse les yeux et se lèche les lèvres.

« Peter, » murmure Isabella.

« Je ne pense pas que tu te rends compte... Depuis le temps que je veux t'entendre dire mon prénom. »Dis-je d'une voix rauque, avalant le bruit sourd dans ma gorge.

Ma tête tombe sur ses genoux pendant que je continue de trembler. Isabella est calme, me laissant du temps pour que je puisse rassembler mes pensées.

« Quand je t'ai entendu... la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit était que je n'arriverais jamais à t'atteindre à temps. Je pensais... je pensais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose te prendrait à moi... et que j'étais trop loin pour te garder en sécurité. »Étouffais-je, frissonnant en sentant ma peur menaçant de m'écraser.

Ses doigts hésitant carrassent mes cheveux, les brossant et les lissant sur mes tempes. Peu à peu, je reprend le contrôle de mes émotions. Une fois tout en ordre, je relève ma tête de ses genoux pour la découvrir en train de froncer les sourcils, confuse.

« Qui y' a t-il, mo chroi ? »Demandais-je, atteignant son visage pour brosser une de ses mèche hors de son visage.

« Je ne comprends pas tout cela. Vous ne me connaissez que depuis un jour, moins que cela, même. Comment pouvez-vous ressentir tout cela pour moi ? »Demande Isabella, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Oh, beagán amháin, je souhaite pouvoir répondre à ta question et apaiser tes craintes, mais je ne peux pas maintenant. Je te promets de tout te dire. Au moment où notre marché sera terminé, tu sauras tout mes pêchés et toute mes faiblesses. »Promis-je.

« Je souhaite juste savoir pourquoi tu fais tout cela. »Isabella pousse un profond soupir.

« Je vais seulement te dire ceci. Tu es mon plus grand point faible et ma plus grande force. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder en sécurité. »Lui dis-je avec véhémence.

« Je vous crois. »Isabella sourit légèrement.

Je souris en retour, heureux des progrès que nous faisons. Si le reste de nos jours peut se passer aussi bien que celui-ci, je n'ai aucun doute que je vais gagner le cœur de ma femme au moment où nous arriverions à Bearsalei.

**Bella POV. **

Je suis assis là, les yeux fixés sur l'homme à genoux entre mes jambes, complètement surprise par la profondeur des émotions que j'ai vue. Cet homme, que je connais à peine, être terrifié à l'idée que je sois blessée. Le regard sur son visage que j'ai vu quand il a fait irruption dans la cabine a été effrayant et j'ai été heureuse de constater qu'il a l'intention de me protéger. A ce moment là, quand il a fait irruption dans la salle, il a regardé chaque pirate se trouvant ici. Ses yeux ont été durs et brillants, remplissant la pièce de menaces. Sa position était droite, tendue, ses pieds positionnés pour contrer une attaque. Épée soulevée, tout son être était près au combat.

Incroyable de voir comment tout a changé en une journée. Malgré ma peur de lui, je l'ai trouvé attirant et aujourd'hui, je n'ai ressenti qu'une vague de soulagement et un sentiment de sécurité quand il est arrivé. Une partie de moi savait et a comprit que cet homme ne me ferait pas de mal.

« Pourquoi ne t'habilles-tu pas et je vais voir Vladimir pour qu'il t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, nous pourrons monter sur le pont et tu pourras avoir le champs libre sur le navire. »Suggère Peter avec un doux sourire.

« Cela semble merveilleux. »Acceptais-je facilement.

« Je serais bientôt de retour, alors, »Il hoche de la tête avant de quitter la cabine.

Je me déplace rapidement pour mettre une de mes simples robes, souhaitant avoir une autre paire de pantalons. Ce sera un long mois à bord du Priam si tout ce que j'ai à porter sont des robes. Je lisse le coton gris-bleu foncé, regrettant les robes que je portais quand j'étais jeune, celle avec des boutons sur le devant.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et Peter entre, suivi de près par Vladimir. Je me retourne, rougissante d'avoir été surprise par ces deux hommes alors que je suis à moitié habillé.

« Vladimir nous a concocté un bon en cas. Viens t'asseoir. »Me demande Peter en souriant.

« Pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'accorder quelques minutes de plus, peut-être ? »Demandais-je tenant ma robe aussi discrètement que possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »Demande Peter en sentant mon malaise.

« Rien, j'ai juste... J'ai juste besoin que vous attendiez quelques minutes de plus en dehors de la cabine. »Lui dis-je en reculant lorsqu'il se rapproche.

« Donne nous un moment, Vladimir, »

Vladimir retourne dans le couloir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Maintenant, quel est le problème ? »Demande Peter.

« Je dois finir de m'habiller. »Murmurais-je.

« Tu ne vas pas porter ceci ? »Peter fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Peter. S'il vous plaît. »Je rougis, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

Ses mains s'installent sur mes bras, les frottant légèrement.

« Mo chroi, quel est le problème ? »Demande à nouveau Peter de sa voix douce.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, embarrassée, débout devant cet homme que je connais à peine, à moitié habillé.

Peter baisse la tête en avant et pose ses lèvres sur mon front, laissant un léger grondement en le faisant. Je ferme les yeux, surprise de me pencher vers lui.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour boutonner ma robe. »Avouais-je avant de perdre mes nerfs.

« C'est tout ? Isabella, tu devrais le savoir, tu n'as qu'à demander. »Peter sourit doucement.

La façon dont ses yeux tracent les traits de mon visage et que son pouce caresse ma mâchoire, doux comme une plume, je me sens comme étant la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour lui. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens la chaleur dans des endroits intimes. Les yeux de Peter se foncent et son pouce se pose au coin de ma bouche. Encore un mouvement et je pourrais appuyer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je suis certaine qu'il va m'embrasser et ma bouche devient sèche à cette pensée.

« Tourne-toi. »me demande Peter.

« Quoi ? »Je respire, clignant des yeux, confuse.

« Tourne-toi, »répète Peter.

Je le fais, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne devrais pas être déçu qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé. Je suis finalement ravie, remerciant n'importe quelle divinité qui veille sur moi pour me sauver de ses moyens de séductions. Je sens l'envie soudaine de rester au lit toute la journée pour me vautrer dans mon apitoiement.

Mon corps tout entier est tendu quand je sens ses lèvres à la base de mon cou. Je me mords la lèvre pour garder le silence quand il boutonne lentement chaque trous, laissant une traînée chaude et humide de ses baiser le long de mon dos. Il utilise ses dents sur ma colonne vertébrale avant d'apaiser les piqûres avec sa langue. Je tremble au moment où il finit, mon corps étant lourd et chaud. Je me penche sur sa poitrine alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, sa bouche se déplaçant à mon oreille.

« C'est fait, a leanbh, »murmure Peter en mordillant mon lobe.

Je m'effondre presque sur lui tellement mes genoux vacillent. Il rit sombrement, me déplaçant pour me guider vers la table. Je rougis face à son sourire satisfait, me réprimandant de tomber si facilement dans son jeu.

« Vous brisez déjà vos paroles, Capitaine ? »Dis-je glacial en prenant place.

« Pas besoin de faire la reine des glaces, chérie. Si je n'avais pas tout arrêté, nous serions dans le lit au lieu de nous préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. »Insiste Peter avec un sourire satisfait.

Je m' hérisse immédiatement à ses paroles, sentant une nouvelle vague de colère m'envahir.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur, de me rappeler avec qui je traite. Pendant un moment, je l'avais oublié. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant. Votre comportement me rappelle bien que, comme un pirate, vous n'avez clairement pas de morale. »Mordais-je, calme.

« Putain, femme ! Que veux-tu de moi ? »Maudit Peter, debout, marchant dans la cabine.

« Je veux que vous me rameniez à Shalolie ! Je veux retrouver mon père et ma vie ! Je veux être une femme correcte de la cour et je veux me marier avec Edward Cullen ! »

Dès que la dernière phrase quitte ma bouche, je voulais la reprendre. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle angoisse et en voyant son regard, ma poitrine me fait mal.

« Peter, je- »

« Je te laisse à ton petit-déjeuner, ma femme. »Peter s'incline avec raideur avant de quitter la salle.

La porte fait écho dans toute la cabine quand il la claque derrière lui. Je fais la grimace au son aigu, sentant les larmes me piquer mes yeux alors que ma frustration monte.

Je me retourne en colère, les mains crispées à côté de moi lorsque je marche le long de la cabine. Je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qui vient de se passer. Mes réponses pour Peter étaient volatiles et passionnées, mais faisant les haïr la minute après avoir voulu qu'il m'embrasse. Tout est regroupé et je ne sais toujours pas si père est toujours vivant.

« Père, j'ai besoin de vous, »gémissais-je, enroulant mes bras autour de moi quand les larmes commencent à tomber.

Il serait exactement quoi faire avec Peter et toute cette situation horrible. J'ai besoin de ses conseils maintenant plus que jamais.

_« Souvenez-vous, Bells. Quand les choses se corsent, il vous suffit de s'y tenir. Vous savez qui vous êtes. Tant que vous ne perdez pas de vue que vous êtes, cela ira. »_

Je renifle quand la voix de Père fait écho dans ma tête, des images d'un enfant de sept ans souriant, une épée en bois en main.

_« Tu as vu, Papa. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan. Et je tient une épée depuis mes trois ans ! »_

_« Et tâche de ne pas oublier comment la manier. »_

Je souris à la mémoire de notre passé à bord de l'Imfami. Les choses étaient tellement plus facile à l'époque.

_« Regardez, Isabella ! Gardez votre épée vers le haut. Comment voulez-vous vaincre un ennemi si vous continuez à regardez ailleurs ? »_

_« Papa, nous sommes là depuis des heures ! Je suis fatiguée et vous avez promis que nous pourrions rentrer à l'intérieur pour voir la fête aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Première leçon. Vous connaissez les règles, Bella. Maintenant, en garde. »_

Je me souviens m' être entraînée pendant si longtemps que mes muscles tremblaient à la fin de la journée. Père avait toujours voulut s'assurer que je puisse me défendre. Je travaillais avec lui, le son de nos lourdes respirations et les bruits des épées qui s'entrechoquaient baignant le pont. Pour mes neuf ans, nous étions passés aux épées métalliques et mon épée en bois avait été transmise au plus jeune fils d'Eléazar.

Nous avons toujours été que nous deux, Père et moi. Je ne me souviens pas de ma mère, mais je sais que je lui ressemble. Père me l'a souvent dit, la dernière fois était juste avant que nous naviguons sur Isopholy.

_« Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire cela, Bells ? Il n'est pas trop tard. Je peux toujours demander que vous ne partiez pas et vous pourrez rester avec moi. »_

_« Papa, il est temps. Emily et Angela continuent de demander pourquoi je n'ai pas encore accepté toutes les propositions. Vous savez, Angela attend son deuxième enfant avec impatience et le troisième d'Emily est déjà en route. Je suis trop vieille pour toujours vivre avec mon père. »_

_« Allons ! Vous ne serez jamais trop vieille. D'ailleurs, que vais-je faire sans vous ? »_

_« Vous serez tranquille. Sue veillerait à ce que vous ne soyez pas trop solitaire. »_

_« Ehem. Oui. Eh bien. Si vous êtes sûr. »_

_« Je le suis, papa. Edward est un homme merveilleux et il va être un bon mari. »_

_« Vous savez, votre mère serait tellement fier de vous. Vous lui ressemblez tellement. »_

_« Elle me manque, mais je sais qu'elle serait heureuse, peu importe où elle est. »_

_« Vous faites ce qui est juste pour que vous soyez heureuse. Votre mère et moi avions eu une relation spéciale, celle qui ne se fait pas souvent. Je veux que vous ayez la même chose que celle que nous avions et je m'inquiète que ça ne soit pas le cas avec Cullen. »_

_« C'est un homme bon, Papa. »_

_« Il n'y a pas de discussion là-dessus. Mais, Bells, l'amour est quelque chose de spécial et c'est différent d'être heureuse. Je veux que vous ayez les deux en même temps. »_

_« Vous avez eu la chance de trouver Maman. Je pense que je pourrais me pousser à aimer Edward. »_

_« J'espère que vous le ferez, mais vous ne devrez pas. Votre mère était l'amour de ma vie, mo chroí et __mo anamchara__. Je veux que vous trouviez la vôtre. »_

_« Papa, cessez avec vos mots ! Je dois finir de me préparer et vous avez besoin de finir l'emballage. »_

_« N'oubliez pas votre épée et votre pistolet. Vous en aurez besoin cette fois-ci. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« J'ai un sentiment sur ce voyage. Rappelez-vous, peu importe ce qui arrive, que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est parce que je vous aime. »_

_« Je vous aime aussi, Papa. »_

Ma mémoire s'évanouit de nouveau dans mon esprit quand je réalise que j'halète, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

Il savait que quelque chose se passait, que nous allions être séparés. Pourquoi étions-nous partis aussi tôt ? Si seulement nous avions attendu quelque jours de plus.

Ses paroles tournent encore et encore dans ma tête, se moquant de moi pour mon ignorance.

_Votre mère était l'amour de ma vie, mo chroí et mo anamchara. _

_Mo chroí. _

_Mo anamchara. _

_Pourquoi ? _

Avec cette dernière pensée, mon esprit se vide et je tombe dans l'inconscience.

**Peter POV.**

Le soleil commence à peine à toucher l'horizon au moment où je me dirige vers notre cabine.

Je grogne, dégoûté de moi-même. Isabella ne veut pas essayer avec moi. Elle a été tout à fait clair ce matin.

L' assurance de Randall qu'elle viendrait vers moi et Garrett qui me rappelle qu'elle n'est là que depuis deux jours, qu'elle a probablement peur, mais rien ne m'aide à soulager mon désespoir, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'ai une mois pour rendre une femme qui ne supporte pas mon contact, qui me haït de tout son être, de tomber amoureuse de moi. C'est une tâche que je ne suis plus certain de pouvoir terminer.

Sachant qu'il n'est pas utile de rester en dehors de ma cabine, je pousse la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur, fronçant les sourcils à la lumière déclinante. La première chose qui retient mon attention est la table. Le petit-déjeuner d'Isabella est resté intacte, les viandes sont devenus froide. Ma prochaine pensée est de la pure panique quand je ne la vois pas assise à la table ou allongé sur le lit.

« Isabella ? »Appelais-je, allant plus loin dans la pièce.

Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me dépêcher de vérifier toutes les fenêtres, regardant qu'elle n'est pas réussit à en ouvrir une et d'être sortit. Convaincu qu'elle n'est pas partie de cette manière, je me retourne avec la ferme intention d'inspecter la cabine quand je la vois sur le plancher.

« Par les saints, non, »je souffle, tombant à côté d'elle.

Je me dépêche de vérifier ses points de pulsation, sanglotant presque de soulagement quand je sens ses constantes sous mes doigts. Mes mains voyagent sur son corps, vérifiant si elle s'est fracturée quelque chose. Je grimace quand je sens une bosse sur le côté de la tête où elle s'est assommée en tombant. Il y a une belle entaille sur l'arrière de sa tête, le sang a coulé jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le sang est déjà sec et s'emmêle dans ses cheveux, se qui fait que la plaie est facile à trouver.

Je la tourne, faisant attention à ne pas trop la secouer. Mon cœur bat encore fortement.

« Isabella, réveille-toi. S'il te plaît, mo chroi. Ouvre ces beaux yeux pour moi, »le suppliais-je de ma voix épaisse.

Ses yeux papillonnent, elle gémit. J'envoie un rapide ''merci'' avant de crier le prénom de Vassili. Isabella geint à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

« Tais-toi, mo chroi. Vassili va arriver. Il va t'examiner et s'assurer que tu vas bien, »je l'apaise, plaçant mes doigts autour de ses temps.

« Ma tête, »se plaint Isabella de sa voix faible.

« Je sais, un leanbh. Tu vas aller mieux. »Lui promis-je alors que Vassili court dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »Demande-t-il, son visage durcit.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis arrivé ici et elle était déjà comme ça. »

« Je me suis cognée la tête, »Isabella fronce les sourcils.

« Ou, je peux le voir, bantiarna. Tu t'es ouvert la tête. »Vassili sourit ironiquement.

« Arrête de me crier dessus. »Gémit Isabella, son front plissé dû à la douleur.

« Est-ce mieux ? »Demande doucement Vassili quand ses doigt glissent sur sa tête.

« Oui, »soupire Isabella, ses traits lissés.

« Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne te frappes la tête ? »Demande Vassili avec une voix douce.

« J'étais... j'étais mécontente de quelque chose. »Répond Isabella avec hésitation.

« Qu'en est-il ? »Pousse Vassili quand il verse du whisky sur un chiffon et commence à nettoyer la plaie.

Ses doigts se ferment sur ma main, je les porte à mes lèvres, les embrassant un à un en fredonnant doucement.

« Quelque chose à propos de papa et... des mots. »Déclare lentement Isabella.

« Des mots ? »Vassili fronce les sourcils, levant les yeux vers moi.

« Il a utilisé des mots étranges. Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais... OH ! »Crie Isabella, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Elle se lève rapidement et grimace de douleur.

« Isabella ! Recouches-toi ! »Commandais-je, poussant légèrement ses épaules.

« C'est vous ! Il savait que vous alliez me prendre ! Il le savait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a laissé faire ! »Isabella gémit, les larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux quand elle me regarde avec colère.

« Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je pensais qu'il ne savait pas, mais c'est pas ça ! Vous l'avez dit tout le temps ! Comment savait-il ? A-t-il demandé... a-t-il demandé qu'on me prenne ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »Isabella pleure, les larmes tombant en secouant des poings.

« Isabella, personne ne m'a demandé de te prendre. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan, »insistais-je en saisissant ses poignets.

« C'était planifiée ? Vous… Vous avez prévu tout ça ? »Interroge Isabella, son visage remplie de trahison.

« Bien sûr que c'était prévu ! J'en avais l'intention depuis le premier moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Tu penses que j'ai fait tout ça sans connaître les résultats ? Es-tu stupide ? Je recevais des lettres parlant de toi. Chaque année, une nouvelle arrivait, me disant combien tu avais changé, ce que tu avais fait, les personnes que tu avais rencontré. Ça me rendait fou, parce que malgré tout les détails possible qu'elles me donnaient, jamais ça disait où tu étais. J'ai cherché toute les îles et tout les pays, dans l'espoir de te trouver grâce aux lettres, mais tu étais toujours partie depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller voir la royauté pour leur demander où tu te trouvais. C'est de la chance pure que tu es repris le même bateau qu'avant. Ton père n'a rien à voir avec ça. »Lui jurais-je.

Elle est assise là, me regardant avec des yeux larmoyants tandis que Vassili continue d'examiner sa tête. Sa main serre toujours la mienne, ses ongles creusant le dos de ma main.

« Il n'a pas demandé à ce que l'on me prenne ? »Demande Isabella avec hésitation.

« Non, mo chroi. Je serais prêt à parier qu'il est dévasté de ta perte. »Lui assurais-je.

« Alors il est toujours vivant ? »Demande Isabella, ses yeux s'éclaircissant.

« Aucun de mes hommes n'a tué quelqu'un à bord de l'Imfami, seul quelques uns ont été assommé. »Admis-je avec ironie.

Avant que je ne puisse la voir, ses bras sont autour de mon cou, elle le serre de toutes ses forces, sanglotant sur mon épaule.

« Merci ! Oh, merci ! »

« Facile, mo chroi. Viens maintenant. Laisse Vassili en finir avec la plaie, puis nous pourrons souper, puisque tu as négligé le petit-déjeuner. » Je lui souris.

« Et vous allez m'en dire plus sur les lettres que vous avez reçu ? »Demande Isabella.

« Oui, je vais même te les montrer si tu le veux. »Acceptais-je, sachant que c'est sans espoir de combattre.

« Peut-être que je pourrais savoir qui s'est, »réfléchit Isabella.

« Pense à ce sujet plus tard, mo chroi. Pour l'instant, laisse-nous profiter d'au moins un repas sans négativité. »

Elle rougit quand elle me prend la main, je l'aide à se relever du sol.

« Je suppose que cela était un peu difficile. »Isabella sourit d'un air coupable.

« Pas moins de ce que j'attendais. »Admis-je.

« Garde là sur pied autant que possible, Capitaine. La blessure n'est pas profonde et elle ne semble pas se sentir mal. Elle se sentira mieux demain, »nous informe Vassili.

« Merci, Vassili. »Je hoche la tête.

« Je vous remercie de veiller sur ma tête. »Murmure Isabella, plaçant une main sur son bras.

« C'est un plaisir, bantiarna. »Vassili s'incline légèrement.

Il s'éloigne en un rebond qu'il ne fait jamais.

« Tu corromps mon équipe. »L'accusais-je.

« Peut-être est-ce mon intention. »Isabella sourit.

« C'est bon, maintenant ? Alors maintenant, que préfères-tu entre être placée à mes côtés ou être enfermée dans la cabine ? »Taquinais-je en la tirant plus près de moi.

« Comment vais-je prendre le navire, dont vous êtes le capitaine, si je suis enfermée ici ou toujours à vos côtés ? »Ricane Isabella.

« Tu peux avoir le bateau et tout ce qui est en ma possession. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de rester avec moi, »lui promis-je la taquinant à moitié.

« Cela pourrait être utile si je pouvais garder le navire, »réfléchit Isabella en se dirigeant vers la table.

Je suis soulagé en pensent que je serais probablement en mesure de la convaincre de rester.

* * *

**a leanbh/un leanbh → un peu**

**mo anamchara : mon âme sœur**

**mo chroi → mon coeur**

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? C'était bien ? Qui pensez-vous qui écrit ces fameuses lettres à Peter ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le prochain épisode ? **

**Bisous et à dans deux semaines ! =)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hey coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui. Je suis à l'heure pour un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**Merci pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés ! **

**PierceOlivera : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire ! =)**

**MSM-65 : Hey, c'est vrai que le moment entre Garrett et Randall était pas mal. Je sus contente que tu es aimé ces premiers chapitre et j'espère que la suite va également te plaire. **

**xvampflox : Coucou, eh bien il me semble qu'il y a une quinzaine de chapitre, pourquoi ? **

**Pauline : Je suis contente que tu aime cette fiction, c'est vrai que pour moi aussi c'est un coup de cœur ! C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de Bella/Peter ! Ce qui est vraiment dommage. Je ne peux par contre rien dire sur ces lettres.**

**n'gie : Et ouais ils sont bien ensembles. C'est vrai qu'il est protecteur et possessif, mais j'aime bien ce Peter là. Merci beaucoup, je vais en avoir besoin. **

**Kuroko23 : Oui, ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Je ne peux rien dire...**

**Morgane : Ca va, tu te pas fait trop mal ? =) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! =)**

**Tina : Oui, quelqu'un avec qui elle doit souvent être. ^^**

**oliveronica cullen massen : C'est possible.**

**lila : Oui, tu es en retard,mais ce n'est pas grave, en espérant que tu ne vois pas ce chapitre dans deux semaines, lors du poste du chapitre 5. ^^ Équipage particulier, mais je l'aime bien. =) **

**Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre.**

Je feuillette de nouveau la lettre, pour ce qui me semble être la millième fois, mais rien n'a changé. Il n'y a aucun message secret caché dans les mots qui me dirait qui a écrit ces lettres à Peter durant toutes ces années.

Elles m'ont, cependant, éclaircie sur un certains nombres de choses.

Peter sait des choses sur moi, à un niveau extrêmement profond. Il connaît mon plat préféré, ma couleur préférée, le nom de mon premier cheval, mon premier chien, mes amis, ma famille, et bien plus encore. Chaque petit détail insignifiant de ma vie a été détaillée dans ces lettres et Peter les avait toutes lus.

La dernière lettre se replit facilement, les plis sont usés tellement le pirate a lu la lettre. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce pour le trouver assis derrière son bureau, penché sur une carte, étudiant notre itinéraire. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son visage, chatouillant sa cicatrice au coin de sa bouche. Mes doigts se contractent, voulant toucher cette partie.

Sentant mes yeux sur lui, il lève les siens. Ses yeux gris s'assombrissent à la lumière faible de la bougie. Je frissonne sous son regard intense, mon ventre se serre, des papillons dans mon estomac.

« As-tu fini de lire ? »Demande Peter d'une voix basse et rocailleuse.

Je dois avaler avant de répondre, ma gorge étant devenue soudainement sèche.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas dire qui les a écrit. »

« Je suis désolé, mo chroi. Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'aider. »Peter soupire, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Merci, »marmonnais-je, triturant les lettres.

Les pieds de sa chaise raclent le sol quand il se lève et s'avance vers moi. Il prend les lettres de mes mains, les empilant soigneusement avant de les ranger dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau.

Je ne lui dirais jamais, mais je suis secrètement ravis que les lettres documentant ma vie soient tellement importante pour lui qu'il les tient enfermés loin des regards curieux. Il met la clé dans la boite à cigares vide sur son bureau et se tourne vers moi, en soupirant, ses épaules s' affaissent.

« Ça a été un longue journée, mo anamchara. Pourquoi ne pas aller au lit ? »Suggère Peter avec lassitude.

Mes nerfs me coupent le souffle, terrifiée à l'idée de passer la nuit dans son lit encore une fois.

« N'hésitez pas à prendre retraite pour la soirée, monsieur, mais je vais rester plus longtemps éveillée. »L'informais-je.

Il se tut un moment, me regardant me tordre les doigts sur ma robe. Je tremble un peu quand j'entends ses bottes avancer vers moi.

« Isabella, il est tard. Tu as eu une journée difficile. Viens te coucher. »Demande Peter, ses mains se posant sur mes épaules pour les frotter doucement.

Alors que ses pouces travaillent mes muscles fatigués, je considère sa proposition attrayante. Je suis fatiguée, mon corps a besoin de temps pour récupérer après cette longue journée.

« Je ne te promets pas de garder mes mains loin de toi, mais ta vertue restera intact ce soir, » poursuit Peter, son souffle caressant mon oreille.

Je me penche en arrière touchant sa poitrine, ma respiration lente quand tout mes nerfs se calment.

« Je ne pense pas avoir dormit aussi profondément qu'hier soir avec toi dans mes bras. J'ai attendu toute la journée pour être en mesure de te tenir de nouveau. »Admit Peter.

« Essayez-vous de me séduire, M. Whitlock ? »Demandais-je avec un petit sourire jouant avec mes lèvres.

« Oui, »répond Peter avec un sourire dans sa voix.

« Je suis une femme bonne et les dames appropriées ne se laissent pas séduire. »Marmonnais-je faiblement en continuant de le taquiner.

« Les dames appropriées ne portent pas de pantalons et ne manient pas les épées. Avouons-le, mo chroi. Tu n'es pas une dame appropriée. »Peter sourit, pose un long baiser juste au dessous de mon oreille.

« Je peux faire semblant d'en être une, cependant, »soutenus-je, les yeux fermés.

« Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi, mon chroi. J'aime la façon dont tu portes les pantalons et la façon dont tu manies une épée. Je ne pense pas que Garrett ou Randall le fassent aussi bien. Je pourrais même te demander d'entraîner mes hommes. »Ricane Peter.

« Vous me faîtes confiance pour ne pas leur faire de mal ? »Demandais-je, peinant à ne pas montrer ma surprise.

« Oui, jeune fille. Je voudrais te confier ma vie. Ce n'est pas grand chose de te faire confiance pour mes hommes, »avoue Peter.

« Même si vous me garder ici contre ma volonté ? »

« Même si tu ne veux pas être ici. »Accepte Peter.

« Je ne sais pas si cela est courageux ou stupide. »

« Il ne s'agit pas là de la folie ou de la bravoure. Il s'agit de mon espoir que tu veuilles apprendre à aimer mon équipe, mon bateau, mon mode de vie, moi, »divulgue Peter.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? Quels sont vos plan, Capitaine, si vous ne réussissez pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchit à cette option pour être honnête. Si je le fais, je vais douter, ainsi que mon équipage. Il n'y a pas de doute pour moi, mo chroi. Si je ne réussis pas à gagner ton cœur, je vais continuer avec ma vie vide, chérissant le peu de temps que j'aurais pût avoir avec toi. »Répond solennellement Peter.

C'est comme si un poids lourd venait se poser sur mes épaules, je me penche encore un peu plus en arrière, jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche sa poitrine.

« Viens te coucher, mo chroi. Je suis fatigué et tu manques à mes bras, »encourage Peter.

Je lui permets de me tirer de la chaise, mais je suis surprise lorsqu'il me soulève pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise sans ta robe ce soir, mais je te laisse la décision. Je vais éteindre les bougies pendant que tu te décides. »Me dit Peter, me plaçant sur mes pieds à côté du lit.

Je rougis quand il se tourne pour éteindre les bougies, mon doigts tremblant sur ma robe.

A la maison, je n'ai jamais porté de vêtement au lit. Les nuits sont chaudes à Shalolie, en dépit d'être dans les montagnes. L'idée de passer une autre nuit dans des vêtements est suffocante. Supprimant ma gêne, je sais que ça viendra, je me tourne vers Peter qui éteint la dernière bougie.

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité avec seulement la lune en guise de lumière. Peter revient lentement vers moi, ses pas sûr alors qu'il contourne le mobilier. Il ne dit rien, se plaçant directement en face de moi, nos corps séparés par à peine un pouce.

Je me retourne, lui montrant mon dos, et tire mes cheveux loin de mes épaules, révélant la ligne de boutons. Son souffle rapide m'envoie un frisson dans le dos, je ferme les yeux de plaisir.

Ses doigts traînent à la base de mon cou avant de descendre progressivement pour déboutonner ma robe. Mes mains la tiennent sur ma poitrine, me donnant l'illusion d'avoir une vie privée plus longtemps.

« C'est fait, »dit Peter d'une voix rauque.

« Merci. »murmurais-je, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Dans la pénombre de la lune, je peux le voir serrer la mâchoire et ses bras trembler. Je baisse mon regard et me mords la lèvre inférieure, l'incertitude me traverse.

« Enlève ta robe, Isabella, »ordonne doucement Peter.

Avalant ma peur et mon appréhension, je laisse tomber la robe à mes pieds, ressentant un léger frisson en entendant son juron. Avant que je n'ai le temps de me sentir gênée, ses bras sont autour de moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ma tête réagit rapidement, je pose mes mains sur ses épaule, serrant sa chemise dans une veine tentative d'arrêter le baiser. Ses mains serrent mes hanches, me tirant plus près de lui quand ses dents mordillent mes lèvres.

« Isabella, »gémit Peter, envoyant des baisers fiévreux le long de ma gorge avant de retourner à mes lèvres.

Tout mon corps est comme de la lave en fusion, tout languissant et chaleureux. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent pour lui, attendant patiemment que sa langue glisse dans ma bouche. Je gémis contre lui à la rencontre de nos langues, de délicieuses sensations traversant mon corps.

Je peux sentir quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre et cela intensifie la douleur présente entre mes jambes. Je ne suis pas novice en la matière, ayant deux femmes mariés en tant que meilleures amies. Elles m'avaient divulgué leur connaissance du lit conjugal peu après leur mariage. Je sais que la longueur pressée contre moi est le corps de Peter qui réagit à ma présence.

Mince. J'ai causé cette réaction cher un homme.

Malgré tout mes baisers avec Edward, il n'était jamais comme ça, m'embrassant profondément. Je n'ai jamais ressenti la réaction de son corps près de moi et je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu déçu. Peter n'a pas de telles réserves, puisqu'il nous abaisse sur le lit, son corps planant sur le mien.

« Mo chroi, sens-tu combien j'ai mal à cause de toi ? »Gémit Peter, poussant ses hanches contre les miennes.

Je gémis en réponse, sentant le feu naître en moi. Je me sens comme brûlante de l'intérieur et je profite de chaque secondes.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Isabella. J'ai besoin de... Oh, mon Dieu ! Laisse-moi... »Peter s'arrête en attachant ses lèvres à mon cou pour l'aspirer.

Je cri, mes doigt serrant ses cheveux pour le maintenir dans cette zone. Ses hanches continuent leur mouvements contre les miennes, mon corps berçant son érection. Avec chaque poussées, les flammes grimpent de plus en plus haut et je sens comme si mon corps allait exploser.

« Peter, Peter, Peter, »chantais-je à bout de souffle, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que je me bats contre les flammes.

« Isabella, »siffle Peter, son rythme augmentant légèrement.

Je crie de nouveau, les flammes explosant en moi en milles morceaux en l'espace de quelques secondes. Tout à l'intérieur de moi se serre et je griffe ses épaule, mon corps tremblant. Peter pousse un cri rauque avant de redevenir tranquille, tremblant en se raidissant sur ses bras.

Une fois redescendu sur terre, la gêne et la honte glissent en moi, me faisant tourner la tête loin de lui.

« Non. Ne te détournes pas de moi, mo chroi. »Murmure Peter, me tournant vers lui.

« Comment pouvons... Qu'est-ce que... Nous avons juste... »Je bégaie, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

« Chut, chut maintenant. Tout va bien, mo chroi. Tu es en sécurité. Ça va, »apaise Peter, abaissant son corps sur moi.

Ses mots doux me calment et je régule ma respiration.

« Nous n'avons rien fais de mal, Isabella. Ce que nous venons de faire était... puissant, magnifique et beau. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Ta vertue est encore intacte, comme je l'ai promis. »Me rassure Peter.

« Pourquoi je me sens si bien avec vous ? »Demandais-je, ma voix étrangement calme malgré mon trouble intérieur.

« Parce que c'est juste. Parce que tu m'appartiens, comme je t'appartiens. Je t'ai reconnu comme mienne il y a neuf ans. Tu es mo chroi, et je t'aime depuis ce jour. »Admit passionnément Peter.

« Je voudrais être aussi sûr que vous l'êtes. » reniflais-je.

« Donne-moi du temps. Je vais te montrer ce que nous sommes censés être, » promet-il.

Je hoche la tête, impossible de faire autre chose puisque la fatigue tombe sur moi.

« Tu es tout ce dont j'ai envie ou besoin. Dors maintenant, mo chroi. Demain, je vais commencer à te montrer exactement ce que je veux dire par ''destinée à être ensemble'' »Murmure Peter alors que je glissais dans le sommeil.

Les bruits des hommes est la première chose que je remarque quand je marche sur le pont du Priam avec Peter à mes côtés. Mes yeux cherchent la source du son et je trouve les hommes qui se battent avec des épées. Je souris, reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux comme étant Randall et l'autre est est celui qui a essayé de me toucher sur l'Imfami.

« Sois maudit en enfer ! » Crie l'homme, balançant son épée sur Randall.

Randall rit et contre son attaque avec une autre, l'emportant facilement contre l'homme.

« Est-ce qu'ils le font souvent ? » Demandais-je à Peter en regardant toujours la lutte.

« Oui. Randall aime narguer l'équipage et Collin a un tempérament colérique. »Peter sourit.

« Pensez-vous qu'il serait près pour se battre contre moi ? »Demandais-je avec espoir.

« Tu veux te battre contre Randall ? »Interroge Peter, surpris.

« Non, je veux me battre contre Collin. »Je jette justement un regard noir au nommé.

Peter ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, faisant la navette entre Collin et moi.

« Une raison particulière ? »Demande Peter.

« Il a essayé de mettre ses mains sur moi, » lui rappelais-je.

« Je vais le tuer, »grogne Peter, avançant à grandes enjambées.

« Non ! »pleurnichais-je doucement en m'agrippant à son bras pour le faire revenir vers moi.

« Il connaît les règles de la navigation sous mon drapeau. Les femmes et les enfants ne doivent jamais être brutalisés. »Parle Peter en serrant les dents.

« Vous m'avez promis la justice pour l'homme qui a tué mon père. Voulez-vous ne pas m'offrir la même option pour l'homme qui a osé essayer de me toucher sans mon consentement ? »Demandais-je froidement.

Tu mets que le père de Bella est mort, mais je ne me souviens pas que ça soit écrit quelque part. Je me souviens que Peter dit qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort. Mais je me trompe peut être ?

Peter me fixe pendant un long moment avant de hocher la tête et de prendre du recul.

« Il suffit que tu me laisses un peu de temps avec lui, »grogne Peter en m'offrant son épée.

Je prends son épée, en essayant de résister à l'envie de me pencher pour combler l'espace entre nous et je place un baiser sur sa cicatrice qui est plus blanche que d'habitude sous la contraction de sa mâchoire. Je regarde ses yeux sombres me fixant et j'ai soudainement le sentiment qu'il sait exactement ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

«Va y maintenant avant que je nous ramène dans la cabine pour nous y enfermer. »Grogne Peter en se penchant légèrement en parlant.

Je détourne les yeux et marche vers les hommes. Randall me regarde et sourit quand j'arrive à ses côtés. Collin, voyant sa chance, lève son épée.

Elle résonne contre la mienne quand j'intercepte son coup.

« C'est un mauvais maniement d'épée d'essayer d'attaquer un adversaire lorsque celui-ci prend du recul dans la lutte. » L'informais-je.

« Sors de mon chemin. »Exige Collin en serrant les dents sous la colère.

« Non. Si vous voulez vous battre contre quelqu'un il va falloir se battre contre moi. Je dois vous remboursez vos mains baladeuses d'il y a quelque jours. »

« Comme si une jeune fille pouvait me vaincre. »Ricane-t-il.

« Donc, vous n'avez aucun problème de croiser le fer avec moi ? » Doutais-je.

« Oui, Caili Beagan. Place au duel. » Convient Collin en glissants son épée contre la mienne.

J'ignore les sons indignés des hommes autour de nous, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils protestent.

Je lui permets de faire le premier pas, voulant comprendre sa stratégie avant de commencer à combattre. Durant les cinq premières minutes, je feinte, je fais semblant d'attaquer sur la droite alors que j'attaque sur la gauche, et il favorise son pied droit, attaquant toujours sur la gauche.

Avec ces connaissances, je passe à la tactique et commence à jouer sur ses faiblesses et ses prévisibilités. C'est assez marrant puisque à chaque fois que je fais un pas plus, il devient en colère. Ses mouvements deviennent hachés et ses erreurs augmentent, ce qui rend extrêmement facile pour moi de le dépouiller de son épée et de poser la mienne à la base de son cou.

« Jeune fille prostituée ! Rend-moi mon épée ! »Crie Collin le visage rouge.

« Je ne pense pas. Notre duel est terminé et je suis le vainqueur. Votre épée, par la loi, m'est acquise. »Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Que le diable t'importe ! Capitaine ! Tu ne vas pas permettre que cette jeune supprime mon épée ? »Exige-t-il, le poings serrés de colère.

« Si Collin. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas moi-même retiré ton épée. »Répond Peter d'un ton glacial.

Les hommes autour de nous grimacent, certains d'entre eux aspirent l'air à travers leurs dents avec des expressions peinées.

« Tu resteras sous le pont pour le reste de notre voyage et ne fera plus partie de notre équipe une fois arrivée à Bearsalei. » L'informe Peter.

« Tu permets à une fille de venir avec nous ? Capitaine, il y en a des milliers comme elle à travers le monde ! Qui y-a-t-il de spécial avec elle ? » s'énerve-t-il, clairement indigné.

_« Celle-ci est à moi ! »_Crache Peter.

« Je n'aurais jamais penser que je verrais le jour où Peter Whitlock choisirait une femme plutôt que son propre équipage. » Se moque Collin avant de cracher à mes pieds.

Avant même que je ne fronce le nez dégoûtée, Peter a sa main enroulée autour du cou de Collin et son autre main se place sur sa bouche. Peter ne fait pas de bruit quand il gémit en lui envoyant son poing. En quelques minutes, les deux hommes roulent sur le pont, le sang recouvrant leur visage.

Je suis tenue par Randall, son bras entourant ma taille pour me retenir. Toutes mon attention est sur Peter. Je grimace à chaque fois que Collin arrive à mettre la main sur son capitaine. Je tremble au moment où Peter recule son poing et assène le dernier coup, mettant Collin hors course.

En ce moment, un déclic se fait en moi, je réalise que Peter m'a dit la vérité. Il tuerait vraiment quelqu'un qui essayerait de me faire du mal. Pendant cette prise de conscience, mon cœur se serre douloureusement, je suis soudainement terrifiée par l'homme avec qui je partage mes nuits, me taquinant pendant la journée et qui sourit en me voyant.

Oh, mon Dieu, sauvez-moi.

**Peter POV.**

Je me lève lentement, désolé de la perte d'un bon membre d'équipage. Peu importe comme je suis furieux contre lui, il a été un bon marin, même s'il était un peu arrogant. Cependant, il n'avait pas d'importance. Dès qu'il manque de respect à mon Isabella, tous les paris sont annulés.

Je lève les yeux pour la voir avec Randall, ses yeux grands ouverts me regardant. J'attends, incertain de ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Inquiet, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Elle ne me laisse pas penser, qu'elle ne se précipite vers moi, les yeux fixés sur ma main.

« Stupide homme insensé, »marmonne Isabella, ses doigts souples recouvrant ma peau ouverte.

« Attention, mo chroi, »grimaçais-je quand elle passe sur un point sensible.

Elle fait un bruit doux avant de caresser de ses lèvres, mes doigts. La chaleur de ce simple geste va directement à ma queue.

« Viens avec moi. Nous allons nettoyer et panser tout ça. »Isabella fronce les sourcils, me tirant vers notre cabine.

Je la suis facilement, heureux qu'elle veuille prendre soin de moi.

« Randall, va voir la racaille, »ordonnais-je par dessus mon épaule.

« Oui, Capitaine ! »

Isabella ne s'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la cabine, me tirant vers le bureau pour m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil.

« Où est la pommade que vous avez mis sur mes poignets ? »

Je tends la main et ouvre le tiroir du haut, en lui remettant le pot nécessaire pour mes coups. Elle le prends, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Préoccupé, je les couvre des miennes, calmant son agitation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mo chroi ? » Demandais-je doucement.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement en colère. »Siffle Isabella.

« Ne le sois pas. Il sera enfermée dans les calles pour le reste de notre voyage et une fois que nous atteindrons Bearsalei, il sera renvoyé du navire. »

« Il n'aurait pas dû vous faire de mal. »

Isabella fronce les sourcils.

« Il m'a à peine touché. »Je ris, caressant le dos de sa main.

« Vos mains... »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, mo chroi. »

« Très bien, alors je serais en colère contre vous, » souffle-t-elle.

« Pas tant que je suis blessé. »

Je fais la moue.

« Dès que vous serez guérit, alors. »Décide Isabella enlevant ses mains des miennes pour dévisser le couvercle.

Je la regarde attentivement mettre le baume sur mes doigts éclatés, sa lèvre inférieure malmenée par ses dents. Je souris légèrement quand elle fronce le nez à l'odeur.

« Pourquoi ça a une odeur différente ? »

« Parce que c'est un mélange d'aloès et de thym. »

« C'est tellement mieux que la première. »

« Celle-ci est utilisée pour les plaies ouvertes. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose pour apaiser tes ecchymoses. »

Elle marmonne une réponse, enroulant un chiffon autour de mes doigts pour garder la pommade et arrêter le saignement.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous abstenir de bagarres dans les jours suivants, monsieur, afin de ne pas agiter de nouveau vos doigts. »

« Oui, jeune fille. Je suis d'accord. » Je souris, me levant et posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle soupire et se penche plus près de ma poitrine. C'est une petite victoire remportée.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. » Murmurais-je en frottant mon nez le long de ses cheveux.

« De rien, »respire Isabella, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

Je souris plus largement lorsqu'elle commence à ranger la pommade et les pansements, éloignant délibérément ses yeux loin des miens. Quand elle finit, je tends la main dans l'intention de retourner sur le pont principal.

« Viens, mo chroi. Allons voir si Randall n'a aucun mal à enlever ce rat de ma terrasse. » Insistais-je.

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne, sans aucune hésitation, rougissant joliment quand je lève sa main pour l'embrasser. Je m'émerveille brièvement du changement de caractère. Elle était complètement impitoyable lors du combat avec Collin, mais dès que les épées ont été mise de côté, elle redevient timide et féminine. Elle me donne l'envie d'envelopper mes bras autour d'elle pour la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, et en même de prendre du recul pour de nouveau la voir se battre contre un pauvre roquet et le mettre en poussière. Elle m'a complètement fascinée.

« Pourquoi j'entends parler d'un combat, Capitaine ? » Demande Garrett en venant à côté de nous pendant que nous marchons sur le pont.

« Combat d'épées entre Isabella et Collin et j'ai dû enseigner à ce dernier quelques petites choses sur la façon de traiter une femme. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon vieil ami. Il a été pris en charge par ton frère. » souris-je.

« Bon Dieu ! Je le jure, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as promus maître d'équipage l'an dernier. Il est un bien meilleur tireur. Il fait encore la moitié du travail de Ben. » Se moque Garrett.

« Qui d'autre connaît aussi bien le bateau et tous les rôles ? C'est un bon maître d'équipage. Ben a encore à apprendre le métier. » le Défendais-je.

« Randall est le maître d'équipage ? » Isabella doute de moi.

« Oui, ma dame. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir le même ordres hiérarchiques que les marins royaux, mais Randall supervise la plupart des questions plus spécialisées. »Garrett hoche la tête, souriant largement.

« Tu parles encore de moi, mon frère ? Et à notre bantiarna, rien de moins. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, jeune fille. Ce ne sont que des mensonges. »Randall sourit en se dirigeant vers nous.

Isabella lui donne un faible sourire en retour, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mo chroi ? » Demandais-je en sachant qu'elle a une question.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, Randall vient de m'appeler comme Collin lorsque nous combattions. »Isabella hausse les épaules.

Le sourire de Randall disparaît pour laisser apparaître la colère. Garrett, légèrement confus tourne son regard vers son frère.

« Il l'a appelé caili beagan, » murmure Randall.

« Dans un duel ? »Demande Garrett avec les sourcils relevés.

« Oui, juste avant qu'ils ne commencent. » Grogne pratiquement son frère.

« Je ne comprends pas. Comme m'a t-il appelé ? » Demande Isabella énervée.

« Ça signifie ''petite fille'', mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle l'équipage étaient tellement outrés. Il a utilisé la langue de la mer, une langue sacrée entre pirates et marins. Nous n'utilisons jamais cette langue dans une bataille et il est utilisé uniquement en bon terme. La langue est destinée à montrer la faveur, la paix et l'accord, pas la haine ou le mépris, » lui expliquais-je.

Isabella ne dit rien, mais la rougeur sur ses joues me dit exactement ce à quoi elle pense.

« Oui, mo chroi. L'ensemble de ce navire se soucie de toi, parce que tu es à moi, et à ce titre tu es leur, » murmurais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

« Vrai. Bantiarna, capitaine. Tu es un membre de l'équipe maintenant, »Randall sourit.

Elle rougit encore plus.

Alors que je l'emmène à l'écart des deux frères, je me permets d'espérer qu'elle décide de rester avec moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer d'être séparé d'elle après l'avoir personnellement connu. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'elle est la seule pour moi.

**Bella POV.**

Je lève les yeux vers Peter qui sourit en faisant le tour du Priam, ses yeux gris brillants. Il me vint une prise de conscience soudaine qui fait battre mon cœur rapidement.

Je tombe amoureuse d'un homme que je ne connais que depuis trois jours, mais pire que cela, je tombe amoureuse d'un pirate.

Oh, mon Dieu, sauvez-moi.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bisous ! **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés ! **

**PierceOlivera : J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop dure d'attendre 15 jours. ^^ En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. =)**

**Sidenie971 : Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer. =)**

**n' gie : C'est vrai qu'ils se rapprochent. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire. Juste pour information, je n'abandonne pas Un Amour de sorcière, c'est seulement que je me consacre aux traductions pour l'instant, mais j'avance, doucement, mais sûrement, sur un Amour de sorcière, j'ai les idées, il me reste plus qu'à les mettre en texte. =)**

**oliveronica cullen massen : Et j'espère que cette suite va aussi te plaire. **

**lila : Hey Matelot, eh oui, deux semaines, tu arrive toujours en dernière ^^. Oui c'est vrai mais non, je ne cherche pas à vous tuer. =) Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils s'engueulent ? Merci beaucoup et de rien. **

**Alors, une mention que j'ai oublié sur le précédent chapitre, je remercie hp-drago pour les corrections qu'elle effectue sur cette fiction, c'est un long travail vu les fautes que je fais, mais en plus elle le fait alors qu'elle à plusieurs fiction en cours ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre cinq.**

Je suis toujours étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle le temps passe en mer. Cela fait une semaine que je suis à bord du Priam et pourtant on dirait que c'était hier. Pendant qu'une partie de moi pleure encore mon père et Edward, une autre partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir revigorée de l'affection que je porte pour ce navire et ses habitants.

Peter m'a donné carte blanche, me permettant de traverser les ponts à mon aise. Randall m'accompagne souvent lorsque Peter est occupé, juste pour garder un œil sur moi. Il est doux, comme s'il était inquiet. Je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour le capitaine, je me suis résignée à rester sur le Priam jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Bearsalei. C'est un bonne affaire, après tout.

Bien que les jours passaient, j'oublie que c'est bientôt fini. En fait, je profite de mes moments avec Randall, de mes conversations avec Garrett, de passer mon temps avec Peter, et l'apprentissage de la façon dont le Priam fonctionne.

Je cligne des yeux, sortant de mes pensées, ne sachant pas si je vois exactement ce que je pense voir.

« Est-ce que... ? »Demandais-je à Randall.

« Oui, bantiarna. Nous allons amerrir juste au nord de Arimol. Nous devons ré-approvisionner nos réserves. » M'informe t-il.

« Vous ne craignez pas d'être pris en captivité ? » Demandais-je un peu craintive.

« Non, jeune fille. La ville où nous amarrons est assez sympa. Nous apportons de l'argent qu'ils ne gagneraient pas normalement. Le Roi Aro affame ses serviteurs, gardant leur richesses pour lui-même. Seul les plus élevés dans la noblesse sont autorisés à toutes formes de richesses. Les autres vivent dans la pauvreté, »Randall fronce les sourcils.

« C'est terrible ! »

« Oui, c'est pourquoi le Capitaine a décidé que nous devions nous arrêter le plus souvent possible ici. C'est l'une des villes les plus pauvres du Royaume, »

Je fronce les sourcils à la vue de la Terre, j'écoute les cris de l'équipage quand je repense aux paroles de Randall.

« Dans combien de temps allons-nous accoster ? » Demandais-je doucement.

« Sûrement début de soirée ». Le Capitaine veut laisse l'équipage profiter de l'auberge. » Randall sourit.

Je me sens rougir, je frappe son bras.

« Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses face à une dame, » le grondais-je.

« C'est une bonne chose, je ne vois pas de dame aux alentours, »Randall rit, se déplaçant rapidement loin de moi.

« Vous allez payer pour cette insulte ! » Riais-je, lui courant après.

Il sourit, moqueur avant de se retourner et de courir sur le pont. Je le suis, en riant quand il se cache derrière Garrett.

« Oh non, mon frère. Tu as apporté la colère de la bantiarna, tu peux y faire face. »Insiste le jumeau en faisant un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

« La jeune fille veut me dépecer vivant. »

« C'est vrai, je le ferais. Tout simplement parce que le fait que je me promène en pantalon ne vous donne pas le droit de salir ma féminité. » Soufflais-je en faisant un moue innocente.

« Mille pardons, bantiarna. Je n'ai jamais voulu insulter votre féminité. » salut Randall.

« Tu ne devrais même pas parler de sa féminité, Randall. »Sourit Peter en nous rejoignant.

« Capitaine, un homme avec des yeux ne peut s'empêcher de fêter la beauté de la bantiarna. »Affirme Randall.

« Oui, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. »Accepte Peter en déplaçant une de ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Vous être complètement déplorable ! » M'écriais-je, amusée, restant tout de même dans les bras de Peter.

« Déplorable, dis-tu ? Eh bien, mo chroi, serais-je toujours considéré comme déplorable si je te disais que nous quittons le navire ce soir ? » explique Peter.

« Cela dépend, Capitaine. Qu'avez-vous prévu exactement pour la nuit ? » Demandais-je timidement.

« Je sais à quel point tu es anxieuse. Je peux tout organiser pour toi, »murmure Peter, ses lèvres caressent mon oreille.

« Je crois que cela soulève le statut de louable. »L'informais-je avec un sourire.

« Un bien meilleur sort, »sourit Peter, me serrant brièvement.

« Encore combien de temps avant que nous atteignons la Terre ? »Demandais-je avec enthousiasme.

« Encore quelques heures. Assez de temps pour que nous profitions d'un dîner de Vladimir, »Dit Peter, me prenant la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à la cabine.

« Allons-nous rester à bord du navire cette nuit ? »Demandais-je alors qu'il me fait passer à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

« Non. Certains membres de l'équipage resteront à bord pour s'assurer que rien ne se passe, mais la plupart de l'équipage restera en ville cette nuit. Toi et moi allons rester à l'auberge locale. »

« Dans des salles séparées ? »Lui demandais-je, le regardant à travers mes cils.

« Non, » grogne pratiquement Peter, me tirant contre lui.

Je soupire quand ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes, les revendiquant. Il y a si longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas touché comme ça, la dernière fois c'était il y a cinq jours. Mon corps a mal de ne plus sentir ses mains quand nous dormions ensemble. Mes doigts se mêlent dans ses cheveux, l'approchant avec impatience alors que sa langue lèchent mes lèvres.

Mon corps tout entier est en feu quand ses mains serrent mes hanches, me tirant contre lui. Un de ses bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et sa main libre se déplace pour caresser mon mamelon à travers ma robe. Je crie à la sensation, mes jambes tremblant quand il emmène le feu sur le côté de mon cou en le mordant. Je commence à bouger contre lui, voulant la même libération que l'autre nuit.

« Oui, mo chroi. Juste comme ça, » siffle Peter, accompagnant mes poussées.

Je tremble quand son érection caresse un point sensible entre mes jambes. Ses deux mains ont maintenant saisit mes hanches, me frottant furieusement contre lui. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que se soit , le plaisir monte de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, provoquant une décharge délicieuse dans mon corps.

Peter grogne sa libération quelques secondes plus tard, ses dents mordant la peau de mon épaule. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, murmurant des mots dépourvus de sens.

« Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous le faisions vraiment. »soupire Peter avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je me mords la lèvre, mais ne dis rien. Mes enseignements m'ont enseigné de ne pas faire ce genre de chose, pourtant je voulais partager cette expérience avec , l'idée de passer réellement par ça me faisait peur.

« Chut, mo chroi. C'est bon. Respire. »m' apaise Peter, ses mains faisant des cercles le long de mes bras.

Peu à peu, je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration, inhalant l'odeur de Peter. C'est épicé, une odeur musqué apaise la confusion de mon esprit.

« C'est ça, a leanbh, »roucoule Peter.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »Demandais-je, essayant de distraire mes pensée de l'acte que nous avons fait quelques instant plus tôt.

« A leanbh ? Cela signifie ''petit''. » Répond doucement Peter.

« Je ne suis pas petite, » je fronce les sourcils.

« Si, tu l'es, mo chroi. Petite et très précieuse, »fait valoir Peter avec un petit sourire.

Incertaine de savoir exactement comment répondre à un tel compliment, je reste silencieuse en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

« Voulez-vous me l'apprendre ? » Demandais-je après quelques instants de silence.

« De quoi, mo chroi ? »Demande Peter, reposant sa joue contre le haut de ma tête.

« La langue de la mer. »

Peter se recule pour voir mon visage. Quoi qu'il y voit, cela doit lui plaire puisqu'il fait un large sourire avant de me tirer de nouveau vers lui.

« Bien sûr, je vais t'apprendre la langue de la mer, Isabella. Cela s'appelle Teanga na Farraige, »Informe Peter en me conduisant vers la table lorsque Vladimir entre dans la cabine avec le dîner.

« Oui, Capitaine. Il est temps que la jeune fille commence à apprendre la langue de la mer. » Vladimir sourit.

« Désolé d'avoir gardé tout ça pour moi aussi longtemps, »s'excuse ironiquement Peter, me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Maintenant, écoute ceci, jeune fille. Si le Capitaine ne répond pas à tes questions, viens vers moi et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. » Insiste le cuisinier.

« Comme si je ne voulais pas lui donner tout ce qu'elle me demande. » bougonne Peter.

« Oui, notre amour est malade, Capitaine. » Vladimir soupire tristement.

« Il suffit que tu serves le souper, misérable, » Peter le regarde avec bonhomie.

Je souris lorsque Vladimir grommelle dans sa barbe tout en nous servant notre souper.

« Vous devriez vraiment mieux traiter votre équipage, Capitaine. Sinon, vous risquez de les forcer à commettre une mutinerie, » le taquinais-je.

« Ne leur en donnez pas l'idée, »Peter fronce les sourcils, remuant un doigt vers moi.

« Comme si l'équipage vous trahirait comme ça, » Vladimir renifle.

« Je te remercie, Vladimir. Cela sent délicieusement bon, » complimente Peter.

« Oui, il se doit. Ben a pêché du poissons frais aujourd'hui, »Vladimir sourit quand il sort de la cabine.

Je baisse les yeux vers l'assiette en face de moi, surprise de voir un filet nettoyé et cuisiné à la perfection.

« Comment... » Je m'interrompt, étonnée.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mo chroi ? »Demande Peter, sirotant son vin.

« C'est complètement nettoyé. Je suis prête à parier qu'il n'y a aucune arrête dans ce poisson. »Je reste bouche-bée.

« Vladimir prend son travail très au sérieux. Il ne risquerait pas sa réputation en oubliant une arrête. »Me dit Peter avec désinvolture.

« Même dans la cour du Roi nous n'avons pas de poisson aussi bien fait, »lui dis-je, mâchant une fourchette.

Mes yeux roulent pratiquement en arrière lorsque le poisson touche ma langue.

« J'espère que cela te plaît. » Demande Peter.

Je ne peux que gémir en réponse, prenant avec impatience une nouvelle bouchée.

« Attention, mo chroi, ou je risque de ne pas te laisser finir. »Me met en garde Peter, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

Me sentant audacieuse et sensuelle, surtout après le plaisir ressentit avant le dîner, je passe mes lèvres autour de la fourchette, retirant lentement l'ustensile. Je ferme les yeux et incline ma tête vers l'arrière , un autre gémissement s'échappe lorsque je mâche.

Presque immédiatement, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, sa langue léchant la sauce se trouvant sur le coin de ma bouche. Je soupire de contentement tandis que sa main vient sur ma nuque me tenant en captivité. Le baiser est simple et doux, et je ne suis pas pressée de changer cela.

« Je t'aime, Isabella, » murmure Peter, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.

Je tremble sous l'intensité du choc et du plaisir que m'apporte ces mots. Mon esprit crie _trop tôt_, mais mon cœur me fait mal, prouvant le contraire. Impossible de mettre les deux en harmonie, je ne peux pas le regarder quand il me sourit en frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, mo chroi. J'ai attendu neuf ans. Je peux attendre un peu plus longtemps. » Peter me fait un clin d'œil.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez me gagner ? » Demandais-je humblement.

« Je dois l'être. »Répond Peter, une obscurité passant à travers ses yeux pendant un instant.

Je ne dis rien de plus, il prend place en face de moi. Nous terminons le dîner dans un silence complice. Je le regarde de temps en temps pour le voir me regarder, me faisant un clin d'oeil rapidement, ce geste est devenu familier pour lui. Chaque fois mes joues brulent et je tourne la tête embarrassée. Je suis plutôt soulagée lorsque Vladimir revient pour emporter les plats, me libérant de la table.

Peter s'assoie à son bureau, vérifiant à nouveau notre parcours, alors que je m'assoie pour lire un des rares livres que j'avais apporté avec moi quand Garrett entre dans la cabine.

« Capitaine, nous nous apprêtons à rentrer dans le port. » Informe t-il.

« Bon, bon. Je viens pour superviser. » Peter hoche la tête et se met debout.

« Nous avons repéré un autre bateau amarrer dans le port. Le drapeau semble être de la flotte royale. » Continue nerveusement Garrett.

« Les hommes d'Aro sont stationnés dans le port ? » Peter fronce les sourcils.

« Non, pas Aro. Le drapeau a les couleurs de Shalolie. » Murmure Garrett.

Le livre tombe au sol alors que j'attends avec impatience la suite, causant le retournement des garçons. Garrett semble inquiet, ses sourcils sont rapprochés, mais Peter... Peter à l'air comme quelqu'un à qui ont vient de couper son cœur avec une cuillère.

« Peter- »Je commence à avancer, la main tendue.

Il se détourne de moi, les poings serrés.

« Il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Nous avons déjà été repérés et Joseph prépare notre quai habituel. » Dit Garrett en s'excusant.

« Merde ! Très bien. Nous accostons pour la nuit. Dîtes aux hommes de faire attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Nous allons prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Nous ne serons pas pris au dépourvus. » Grogne Peter.

« Oui Capitaine. » Garrett s'incline avant de se précipiter hors de la salle.

Peter ferme la porte avant de s'adosser dessus, le front appuyé sur son bras levé.

« Peter, je, »essayais-je à nouveau.

« Je ne vais pas les laisser te prendre. Non. Tu... Tu es à moi pour les trois prochaines semaines. Nous avons fais un deal. »Les mains de Peter se serrent, sa respiration hachée.

Je me mords la lèvre à la sensation de la douleur aiguë se trouvant dans ma poitrine, sachant qu'il n'est pas blessant intentionnellement en me rappelant que je suis prisonnière. Lentement, je m'avance vers lui, la main tendue. Il tremble contre le bois lourd de la porte, le corps tendu.

« Peter, »murmurais-je, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, penchant ma joue contre son dos.

Sa main descend contre la mienne, luttant toujours contre son agitation intérieure. Je frotte ma joue contre sa chemise, murmurant des paroles apaisantes qui n'a aucun sens pour nous. Cependant, son agitation se stoppe et il est en mesure de se retourner pour me faire face.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Je vais tuer tous hommes qui essaie de te prendre à moi. »Insiste Peter, ses bras s'enroulant autour de moi.

« Et si c'est mon père ? » Demandais-je doucement.

Il ferme les yeux, fronce les sourcils alors qu'il lutte pour que sa respiration reste régulière. Le blanc de sa cicatrice ressort sur sa joue, mes doigt tracent les contours de sa marque.

« Tu sais que je ne voudrais pas tuer ton père, mais... mais je ne veux pas le laisser te prendre à moi, jamais. »Soupire Peter, posant sa joue sur le dessus de ma tête.

Je lèche mes lèvres, nerveuse par rapport à ce qui nous attends sur le rivage.

« Je dois aller voir l'équipage. Tu restes ici ? » Demande Peter, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Je hoche la tête, pas tout à fait capable de parler pour l'instant à cause de la boule dans ma gorge.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de sortir à grands pas de la pièce. Dès que la porte se referme sur lui, je cours vers la fenêtre, recherchant avec anxiété le navire. Malheureusement, la nuit est déjà sombre et tout ce que je peux voir est des ombres et des lueurs des bougies venant de la ville. Un frisson parcourt mon dos et je me demande si oui ou non il y a mon père à bord de ce navire.

**Peter POV.**

Mon esprit est complètement concentré sur la tâche de rentrer le Priam dans le port ne laissant aucune place dans mon esprit pour des questions sur le bateau qui me nargue. Je crie des instructions à mes hommes, les mains serrées sur la barre. Je ne me permets pas de penser à toutes les possibilités. Aucunes n'importe, de toute façon.

Je veux la garder près de moi, la protégeant au prix de ma vie, si nécessaire.

« Ohé, Capitaine ! J'espère que les vents sont bons sur le voyage de retour. »Joseph appelle ses hommes pour nous attacher au quai.

Joseph Riley est à la tête de Rasop, le propriétaire de la seule auberge et des plus grandes terres agricoles. Ses vêtements sont fanés et il y a plus de patchwork sur son pantalon qu'il n'y en avait dans la matière d'origine. Ses long cheveux noirs sont gras et sales, attachés avec une ficelle.

La planche s'abaisse dans un bang, permettant à l'homme de monter.

« Oui, Joseph, nous avons été favorisé par les vents rapides. »

Il essuie ses mains sur son pantalon avant de la tendre vers moi. Je souris un peu en arrivant près de lui et de lui donner un petit coup de le dos, lui faisant retenir son souffle.

« Je vois que tu as déjà un autre navire installé pour la nuit. »Lui fais-je discrètement remarquer.

« Oh, oui. Ils sont arrivés dans la mi-journée. Personne n'est sortit, ils sont restés ici toute l'après-midi. »Joseph fronce les sourcils vers le navire sombre.

« Donc tu ne sais pas qui est à bord ? » Demandais-je prudemment.

« Non, nous n'avons pas vu un seul d'entre-eux. » Joseph renifle.

« As-tu vu le Capitaine ? »Demandais-je, essayant de me décider si c'est vraiment une menace ou non.

« Non, Capitaine. »Répond l'homme aux cheveux sales.

« Merci, » murmurais-je, me tournant pour trouver Randall.

Je me tourne vers l'équipage afin de leur rappeler leur devoirs pendant que nous sommes sur terre, une fois finit, j'appelle Randall.

« Randall ! »

« Oui, Capitaine ? »Demande t-il en marchant vers moi.

« Prends quelques hommes et va voir si nous pouvons savoir qui sont nos voisins inattendus avant que tout les hommes débarquent. » demandais-je, mes yeux balayant l'eau.

« Oui, Capitaine. » Randall hoche la tête et part rassembler les hommes nécessaires.

« Garrett assures-toi que personne ne quitte le navire jusqu'à ce que Randall reviennent. » Commandais-je avant de me tourner pour aller dans ma cabine.

« Oui, Capitaine. » Répond Garrett en criant des ordres à l'équipage.

« Euh, Capitaine ? Puis-je te demander pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? »Demande nerveusement Joseph.

« Nous avons une cargaison précieuse et j'ai l'intention de la garder. »Lui dis-je avant de disparaître dans ma cabine.

Mes yeux recherchent instantanément Isabella, tout mon corps se détend lorsque je la vois près de la fenêtre. Je souris un peu en remarquant que son nez est collée contre la vitre, les mains de chaque côtés de la tête, regardant dehors.

« Que fais-tu, mo chroi ? »Ris-je, marchant vers elle.

« Oh ! Vous m'avez fais peur. » Halete Isabella, se détournant de la fenêtre.

Je souris plus largement en entendant sa réponse.

« Je tentais de voir si je reconnaissais le navire. »Isabella fronce les sourcils de frustration.

« Je suppose que tu ne peux pas. » Lui dis-je, haussant un sourcil.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Il fais trop sombre. »Isabella fronce encore plus les sourcils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mo chroi. Nous serons bientôt qui est à bord du navire. Randall et certains membres de l'équipage sont partis pour découvrir qui ils étaient. »L'ai-je informé.

« N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Que vont-ils faire s'ils sont prit ? »Demande Isabella avec inquiétude.

« Randall sait rester caché, tout comme l'ensemble de mes hommes. S' ils n'étaient pas furtif, leurs vies seraient perdus depuis bien longtemps. »L'assurais-je, me déplaçant pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement peu convaincue.

« Supprime ces pensées de ton esprit, mo chroi. Randall reviendra bientôt et il sera désireux d'aller dans les terres. Et je sais qu'il ne voudra pas partir sans toi. »Je souris, me penchant pour embrasser son front.

« Je suppose que vous comptez sur moi pour rassembler des affaires pour la nuit ? »soupire Isabella.

« Oui, jeune fille. Bien que tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de grand chose. »murmurais-je, mes lèvres se pausant près de son oreille.

Je souris, triomphant, quand elle frissonne. Son corps sait qu'elle est mienne, même s' il est réticent.

Me rapprochant d'elle, je lui pince les fesses, ce qui fait qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de moi.

« Mets-y toi, jeune fille, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de te punir. » La prévins-je.

« Je voudrais vous voir essayer. »Réplique insolemment Isabella.

Je soupire en voyant ses hanches bouger quand elle se dirige pour prendre nos vêtements pour le lendemain comme sa robe, et quelques autres choses dont elle aura besoin quand nous serons sur terre. Un sentiment de contentement surgit en moi lorsque je la vois poser l'une de mes chemises sur le dessus de ses robes. Je veux que nos vêtements soient ensembles pour le reste de notre vie. Si seulement...

« Capitaine ! »Crie Randall en martelant la porte.

Isabella se relève brusquement, les yeux écarquillés quand j'ouvre la porte.

« Rapport. »

Ses yeux se tournent rapidement vers Isabella, il se penche en avant et murmure quelque chose à mon oreille. Mon corps tout entier se tend et je me tourne vers ma raison d'être.

« Il semble qu'un jeune homme demande une audience avec toi, ma chère, » lui dis-je d'un ton glaciale.

Son regarde devient complètement confus, me faisant savoir qu'elle n'a eu aucun moyen de faire savoir à quelqu'un où nous sommes et qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce brusque revirement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Qui veut me voir ? »demande Isabella, marchant à travers la pièce.

« Un jeune marin du nom de Jacob Black, »lui répondis-je, regardant de près les signes de son visage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand elle pâlit considérablement, ses yeux s'agrandissent avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvés ça ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Combien d'entre-vous ont lit la fiction que je poste en intervalle avec Love Aboard The Priam ? Holy Crow ? C'est une Bella/Paul ! Allez jetés un coup d'oeil. =)**

**Bisous, et à dans deux semaines ! **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui, en vacances, donc j'essaye de m'avancer un peu sur mes traductions. Merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés sur le précédent chapitre. J'espère en avoir autant sur ce chapitre, mais si c'est plus je ne m'en plaindrais pas. =)**

**Merci beaucoup à hp-drago pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre, comme toujours. =)**

**Pierce Olivera : Merci beaucoup, et oui comme ça tu as de quoi lire toute les semaines. =)**

**MSM-65 : Merci beaucoup, j'en suis contente et j'espère que cela va continuer comme cela. =) Eh bien on va découvrir quel est le rôle de Jacob dans ce chapitre, qui, j'espère va te plaire.**

**N'gie : Et oui c'est vrai. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite va continuer à te plaire.**

**Morgane : Coucou, j'espère que l'autre fiction ta également plus mais je suis contente que celle-là au moins te plaise.**

**Oliveronica cullen massen : Et bien la voici, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.**

**Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Peter POV. **

Je tends la main et l'attrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, je la soulève et la prends dans mes bras. Je l'emmène au lit et l'y couche, mes mains couvant son corps.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Capitaine ? »Demande nerveusement Randall.

« Veuille à ce que ce navire reste surveillé. » Craquais-je.

Il sort de la pièce et je me concentre à essayer de réveiller Isabella.

Sa réaction au nom de l'homme est bizarre. Jacob Black était un bon marin, de vingt ans. Son père, Billy Black, avait été l'un des pirates les plus féroces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capturé, il y après d'une décennie. Maintenant, Billy pourrit dans le donjon d'Aro. Pourtant, cela ne me dit pas comment Isabella connaît son fils, Jacob. Cela n'explique pas sa réaction à l'entente de son nom.

Mes doigts tracent sa joue et traînent sur sa mâchoire en attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. J'ai fais douze passages sur son visage avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses yeux.

« Isabella, »respirais-je, me penchant plus près d'elle.

Elle gémit doucement, ses sourcils se froncent pendant qu'elle est se déplace lentement. Mes doigts se déplacent vers ses cheveux et les retire de son visage.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? »Marmonne Isabella en clignant des yeux.

« Tu t'es évanouie, mo chroi, et tu m'a fait extrêmement peur, »l' accusais-je doucement.

« Je me suis évanouie ? Je n'ai jamais perdu connaissance de ma vie. »Isabella reste bouche-bée, indigné.

« Je suppose que ce qu'on dit est vrai alors. Il y a une première fois à tout. »Je ris faiblement.

Isabella fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle s'assoie lentement, mes bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Elle soupire avant de tourner son regard confus vers moi.

« Pourquoi me suis-je évanouie ? »Demande Isabella.

« Pas sûr que je puisse te répondre. Tout ce que je disais était que Jacob Black voulait te voir, »répondis-je lentement.

Son visage pâlit encore et je m'inquiète qu'elle ne s'évanouisse encore une fois. Je m'approche d'elle, la serre contre ma poitrine.

« J-Jake ? Mais... Mais il est mort, »souffle Isabella.

J'ignore cette partie pour l'instant et me concentre plus sur leur relation.

« Comment le connais-tu, Isabella. »Demandais-je en gardant ma voix calme.

« Son père, Billy, était ami avec mon père et nos mères étaient meilleures amies. Nous avons passé plusieurs jours ensembles lorsque nous étions enfants. Il y avait des moments où Jake et sa mère passaient quelques jours sur notre navire tandis que Papa et Billy partaient faire des affaires. Après ma mère, Sarah Black était le seule personne féminine que j'avais. Elle est morte seulement deux ans après la mort de ma mère. » Explique Isabella.

« Donc, vous avez grandi ensemble. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est mort ? »Demandais-je, essayant de recoller les morceaux.

« Parce que je l'ai vu mourir. »Murmure Isabella, tournant des yeux hantés vers moi.

Son regard vide refroidit mon cœur.

« C'était après que papa est reçu son titre par le Roi Marcus, nous étions à Isopholy à l'époque. Jake s'est toujours vanté de ses compétences avec une épée. Un des hommes de la cour l'a défié, se croyant supérieur. L'homme, Michael Newton, avait des résultats médiocres. Il était clair dès le début qu'il voulait nuire à Jake. Jake essayait simplement de se défendre, mais Michael ne bougeait pas assez vite. Jake l'a tué. Le roi Ara a ordonné son exécution pour le meurtre d'un membre de la cour royale. Il a été décapité deux jours plus tard, sans procès, »termine Isabella, sa voix complètement plate.

« Et tu as tout vu ? »

Elle hoche la tête, fermant les yeux alors que son corps tremble. Sans un mot, je la soulève du lit et la pose sur mes genoux, la gardant près de moi alors qu'elle sanglote.

Si quelqu'un à bord de ce navire prétend être Jacob Black, cela ne peut signifier que deux choses. Soit il est ignorant de la mort de l'enfant, comme je l'avais été, et j'espère que Randall s'est trompé avec le message. Mais quel message peuvent-ils vouloir envoyer à Isabella en parlant d'un de ses amis mort ?

A moins que...

« Isabella, je besoin de parler avec Randall. Tu restes dans la cabine, à l'écart des fenêtres. Si tu vois ou entends quelque chose, tu cries aussi fort que tu le peux et je serai ici immédiatement, »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Isabella, la voix tremblante à travers ses larmes.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mo chroi. Il suffit que tu fasses ce que je te demande, »murmurais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, ses yeux sont fermés, mais quelques larmes continuent à s'échapper. Je les essuie avec mon pouce, ma poitrine se serrent douloureusement alors qu'elle se penche sous mon contact.

« Je reviens bientôt, »lui promis-je, je la pose sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, mon sang pulsant fortement lorsque je cherche Randall. Mon cœur bat contre mes tempes en même temps que mes pieds marchent sur le pont quand je l'approche.

« Randall, dis-moi en plus sur ce garçon, celui qui a dit qu'il s'appelait Jacob Black. »

« Oui, Capitaine. Celui qui veut voir la bantiarna. Il s'agit d'un homme assez petit. Il était agité, tordant ses mains. »Randall fronce les sourcils.

« Et comment a-t-il parlé ? »Demandais-je, les poils de mon cou commencent à se hérisser.

« Nerveusement. Il avait du mal à cracher ses mots. »Répond Randall.

« Sa coloration... était-elle juste ? » demandais-je, reculant lentement.

« Coloration ? » Doute Randall, ses sourcils froncés tandis que je continue de reculer lentement.

« La couleur de sa peau, Randall ! Était-elle blanche ? » le pressais-je.

« Oui, Capitaine, aussi blanche que la bantiarna. »Convint Randall, à peine finit-il que je me retourne et cours vers la cabine.

« Isabella ! »Appelais-je en entrant.

La cabine est vide, son nom fait écho dans la salle, se moquant de moi. Désespéré, j'espère que je me trompe, je la cherche dans la cabine, renverse la table, tire les drap du lit, jette mes vêtements de l'armoire. Il n'y a aucun signe d'elle.

« NON ! Non, non, non ! Randall ! RASSEMBLE LES HOMMES ! » Criais-je en courant sur le pont.

Alors que les hommes courent, se préparant à quitter le port, je regarde le navire en face et maudit celui qui se trouve à bord. Comment avais-je pu la laisser se faire prendre ?

**Bella POV. **

Je fixe les hommes qui me traînent sur le pont du navire, ma langue poussant contre le bâillon de tissus placé dans ma bouche. Les deux hommes qui sont venus me dérober sont morts et flottent à présent dans l'eau près du Priam. Ces trois là avaient attendus, sachant que je serais capable de tuer à la première attaque. Une fois que je les ai jeté dans la mer, l'un des trois hommes est sortis de l'ombre et m'a attaqué. Ignorant les deux autres, j'ai tourné le dos à la fenêtre. Un mouvement stupide pour quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que moi, et par conséquent, j'ai été prise.

J'appuie sur mes pieds, essayant de faire perdre l'équilibre à mes ravisseurs. Ils rient simplement et tirent plus fort sur mes bras. Je me mords contre la douleur, refusant de faire le moindre bruit quand la douleur traverse mes épaules.

Mes mains sont attachés dans mon dos et ils sont placés hauts pour qu'ils puissent s'en servir comme de poignées, tout en me traînant sur le pont. Je penche ma tête en arrière, la fureur vrombissant dans mes veines quand je remarque que nous nous approchons des quartiers du Capitaine.

« Jeune fille. Soie gentille avec le Capitaine, maintenant, »glousse l'un des hommes, me jetant contre la porte.

Je grogne lorsque je tombe sur mon épaule, la respiration rapide quand je me redresse et scanne la pièce. C'est sombre et il n'y a pas de bougies d'allumées et les rideaux sont tirés sur les fenêtres. Je sais que je ne serais même pas capable de voir ma main devant mon visage.

Le manque de lumière me rend nerveuse, car je ne me sens pas capable de voir le danger. Le silence absolut de la salle, alimente mes craintes quand j'entends le Capitaine.

« Isabella Swan. Je n'étais pas sûr de te voir de mes propres yeux, » dit une voix calme.

Je me fige, cherchant d'où vient la voix.

« Tu es magnifique. Mais à quoi s'attendre de la fille de Renée Swan ? » Se moque la voix.

J'avale par réflex, la sueur commençant à perler le long de mon front. Qui est-cet homme et comment connaît-il ma mère ?

« Charlie a bien fait de te tenir à l'écart des autres. Il t'a gardé en sécurité en te laisser sur terre, » ricane l'homme.

Je suis surprise. Personne d'autre que ma mère et les noirs avaient appelé mon père Charlie. Pas même Eléazar.

Une rude main calleuse prend ma mâchoire, se serrant quand j'essaye de m'éloigner de lui.

« Ah, ah. Rien de tout ça, maintenant. Permet-moi de jeter un œil à ma nouvelle épouse. »Tique l'homme.

Une sensation de terreur froide s'abat sur moi lorsque les paroles de Peter se jouent dans mon esprit.

_Tu vas être ma femme._

Pourquoi ces hommes, que je n'ai jamais rencontré, sont intéressés à obtenir ma main par le mariage ? Peter prétend m'aimer, mais... mais est-ce une farce ? Me ment-il ? Pourquoi ?

Ma colère éclate quand mes pensées continuent, je recule et chasse la respiration de l'homme loin de mes oreilles. Mon talon atterrit contre son ventre, l'obligeant à se plier et haleter.

« Sale pute ! »Dit l'homme le souffle coupé.

Je glisse aussi loin que je peux avant que mon dos frappe un mur. Utilisant la structure comme un levier, je réussis à me remettre sur mes pieds. Cependant, avec mes mains liés dans le dos il y a peu de chance que je puisse m'échapper.

Je cherche frénétiquement dans l'obscurité, sachant que j'ai peu de temps avant qu'il ne se lève et vienne près de moi. Les larmes commencent à se former lorsque je cours en continu dans la salle. Je suis impuissante.

Alors que mes mains fouillent sur le bureau à la recherche de quelque chose de pointu, mes mains sont saisit et je suis penchée en avant.

« Tu va payer pour ça, salope. »Grogne l'homme.

Son haleine sent la bière, l'odeur retourne mon estomac, il me frappe le visage. La force du coup me fait atterrir sur le sol, mon cri est étouffé par le bâillon. Il se met à califourchon sur moi avant que je ne puisse me remettre debout. Ses mains serrent mes bras.

« Ces jolis seins, »dit-il, ses mains se déplacent pour les serrer à travers ma fine robe.

Je fais la grimace, mes dents s'enfonçant contre le bâillon pour m'empêcher de crier.

« Hmm. Tu aimes ça ? Mm-hmm. Je sais que tu aimes ça. Et tu aimeras encore plus quand je sucerais ces jolies petites perles alors que ma bite se trouvera dans ta chatte serrée, »gronde-t-il, ses hanches bougeant contre les miennes.

Les larmes piquent derrière mes paupières, je ferme les yeux à l'entente de ses mots vulgaire. Tout en moi appelle Peter, les suppliant de venir me chercher.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvre soudainement, éclairant la pièce. Un marin arrive, ses mouvements saccadés montre son excitation, mais son attention est sur l'homme qui me tient.

Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, révélant une cicatrice qui par du long de son cuir chevelu pour descendre au milieu de son front jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille droite. Ses yeux bleus deviennent pratiquement blanc, ce qui le rend démoniaque. Ses lèvres se sont relevés et ricane quand il fait face à son Capitaine, son nez plissé sous la colère. Les bras qui m'ont cloués au sol sont forts, mais pas comme ceux de Peter. Il est mince et grand, mais son corps n'a pas les muscles développés comme quelqu'un qui a fait un travail acharné pendant des années.

« Capitaine ! Le Priam quitte le port ! »S'exclame l'homme à la porte.

Le doute éclate à l'intérieur de moi et je souhaite vraiment mourir à ce moment-là. Peter n'est pas venu pour moi.

« Laissez-nous ! »casse le Capitaine.

Les larmes coulent librement, sans mon consentement. L'homme au dessus de moi fait un mauvais sourire à la fermeture de la porte, nous entourant de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

« Tu as entendu, striapaigh ? Le Capitaine Whitlock t'a laissé à moi. Tu m'appartiens, »L'homme sourit sombrement.

Je frémis en dessous de lui, repoussant, il ferme les yeux et gémit doucement. Ses hanches se décalent vers moi et je sanglote à la sensation de son excitation.

« Ouvre ces jambes pour moi, striapaigh. Je veux sentir à quel point tu es humide pour moi, »murmure-t-il, ses mains glissant sous ma jupe.

Ses paumes meurtrissent mes hanches lorsque ses doigts fouillent sous mes sous-vêtements. Je fais la grimace lorsque ses doigts poussent à l'intérieur de moi, malgré l'absence de réponse, il a gagné mon corps. La sensation de brûlure est un soulagement bienvenue contre la trahison qui serre ma poitrine.

« Puis-je enlever le bâillon, Isabella ? Je veux t'entendre crier quand je déchirerai ta vertu. »

Il coupe un de mes grognements lorsqu'il laisse son poids tomber sur moi. Je sanglote, luttant pour m'éloigner de lui quand une autre paire de main me saisissent. Je me retourne, essayant de repousser l'attaquant, criant inefficacement contre le bâillon.

« Bantiarna ! Bantiarna, c'est moi ! »S'écrie doucement Randall, tendant la main pour me tirer contre lui.

Je tremble quand il me tient contre sa poitrine, mon corps s'affaissant contre le sien.

Peter ne m'a pas quitté.

« Chut, maintenant, un leanbh. Je te tiens. »Apaise Randall, me retirant le bâillon.

« Randall ! Je pensais qu'il m'avait laissé. »Sanglotais-je.

« Le Capitaine ne te laissera jamais, bantiarna, »assure Randall, ses bras se refermant contre mon corps.

Je n'arrive pas à arrêter les frissons et je me colle plus contre lui. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille pendant que je cache mon visage dans sa poitrine.

« Viens, maintenant. Nous devons rapidement agir, »insiste Randall, me tirant vers les fenêtres.

Il passe la tête par la fenêtre, regarde autour de lui avant de revenir à l'intérieur.

« Je vais te laisse passer. Il y a un canot en dessous. Vladimir va te rattraper. »Murmure Randall.

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris, j'avale tout mes incertitudes, il m'aide à grimper par la fenêtre. Il garde mes mains dans les siennes jusqu'à ce que je pende au dessus de l'eau.

« Laisse-toi tomber, »siffle Vladimir.

« Ne crie pas, »me met en garde Randall avant de me libérer.

Je réussis à garder mon cri dans ma gorge. Vladimir me colle contre sa poitrine, le petit canot bascule un peu quand il m'installe en face de lui.

« Allez ! Vite ! »Appelle doucement Randall avant de nouveau disparaître dans la cabine.

« Attendez ! Où est-ce qu'il va ? »Demandais-je quand Vladimir commence à ramer.

« Il est parti aider le Capitaine et l'équipage. »

« Ils sont à bord ? »Demandais-je nerveusement, me tordant pour regarder le navire alors que Vladimir nous dirige vers le Priam.

« Oui. Le Capitaine ne prend pas à la légère que quelqu'un veuille te prendre à lui, »Vladimir fronce les sourcils.

« Mais cet homme. Il a dit que le Priam quittait le port, »je fronce les sourcils.

« Diversion, »grogne Vladimir.

Je me mords la lèvre, mais m'abstins de dire quoi que se soit d'autre alors qu'il continue de ramer vers l'endroit où le Priam est ancré. Il rame jusqu'à la côte du navire et siffle d'une voix aigu. Une échelle de corde est jetée par dessus bord, il la prend adroitement.

« Monte, jeune fille. »Insiste Vladimir.

Je marche jusqu'à l'échelle, saisis la corde et commence l'escalade. Mes membres tremblent mais je lutte pour continuer de monter.

« C'est bon, bantiarna. Je te tiens, »déclare Vassili, me tirant vers le pont.

Je m'effondre contre lui.

« Tu es en sécurité, jeune fille. »Murmure Vassili, me tapotant doucement le dos.

« Mène-là à l'intérieur et veille à ce qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. »Charge Vladimir quand il grimpe à la rambarde à ma suite.

« Peux-tu marcher, bantiarna ? »Demande Vassili.

Je secoue la tête, sachant que mes genoux tremblant seront incapables de m'obéir durant la courte distance me menant à la cabine. Sans un mot, Vassili me soulève dans ses bras et traverse le pont. Je cache mon visage dans son cou, terrifiée par les ombres qui m'entourent.

« C'est bon, un leanbh. Je te tiens, »murmure Vassili, me portant dans la cabine.

Il me dépose dans le fauteuil avant d'allumer les bougies. Mes yeux parcourent frénétiquement la cabine, à la recherche d'hommes qui ne sont pourtant pas là.

« Bantiarna ? Es-tu blessée ? »Demande Vassili, à genoux devant moi.

Je secoue la tête et la baisse pour éviter son regard.

« Es-tu sûr ? Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ? »Demande à nouveau Vassili, posant sa main sur mon genou.

Je me mords la lèvre et secoue une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »Demande doucement Vassili.

« Ils... Ils sont venus ici. Deux d'entre eux. J'ai réussi à prendre l'épée de rechange de Peter et les tuer, mais il y en avait un autre. Alors il m'a distrait et deux autres sont arrivés. Ils m'ont mis un bâillon sur la bouche et m'ont attaché les mains derrière le dos. »Commençais-je, la voix rauque.

« Quoi d'autre, bantiarna ? »Presse Vassili.

« Ils m'ont tiré sur l'autre navire et m'ont jeté dans la cabine du Capitaine. C'était... c'était sombre. Si sombre. Je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose. Et puis... il-il a commencé à parler. Il était... il allait...à... »J'ai le souffle coupé.

« Chut, bantiarna. Tu es en sécurité. Il ne peut plus t'attraper, »murmure Vassili, me prenant la main.

Je hoche la tête et lutte pour retenir mes sanglots.

« Le Capitaine est sur le chemin du retour, » annonce Vladimir en entrant dans la cabine.

Je renifle et relève la tête vers lui, surprise de le voir tenir un bol.

« Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, jeune fille, »insiste Vladimir en plaçant le bol fumant de soupe en face de moi.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas- »

« Mange, bantiarna. Tu en as besoin, »interrompt Vassili.

Je hoche faiblement de la tête, lève la cuillère et commence lentement à manger le contenu du bol. La crème salée apaise ma gorge et me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Avide de la chaleur, je continue à manger, bercé par Vassili et les tons calme de Vladimir, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cabine s'ouvre et que Peter se précipite dedans.

« Isabella ! Est-ce que ça va ? »Demande Peter en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien, »murmurais-je, tout mon être se relaxe alors que ses mains cherchent frénétiquement des signes de dommages.

Avec un grognement torturé, je suis tirée vers sa poitrine, son visage enfouit dans mes cheveux. Je m'accroche à lui tout aussi désespéramment, luttant contre les larmes qui reviennent.

« Mo chroi, t'a t-il blessé ? »Demande Peter, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux, essayant de tout bloquer, me concentrant sur la sécurité que je sens autour de moi. Peter pousse un soupire de soulagement dans mes cheveux, ses bras me serrant légèrement en réponse.

« Capitaine, j'ai besoin de te parler, »marmonne Vassili.

« Oui. Je vais venir, »répond Peter, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour me libérer.

J'entends la porte se refermer et j'essaye de me presser plus près de lui.

« Qui était-il ? »Demandais-je doucement.

« Phil Dwyer, le Capitaine du Serpent de Mer, »grogne Peter.

« Pourquoi a-t-il... Que voulait-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment poser de question, mo chroi, » Peter ricane sombrement.

« Est-il... » Je m'arrête, incertaine.

« Oui, »siffle furieusement Peter.

« Oh. »

« Je t'ai dit que je tuerais quiconque essayerait de te prendre à moi, »

Je hoche la tête, incapable de penser à une réponse appropriée.

« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de dormir un peu ? Nous quittons le port ce soir. Je n'ai pas confiance en la zone, »Peter fronce les sourcils.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, un bâillement s'échappant de nouveau.

« Je vais te laisser te changer, d'accord ? »Offre Peter, se penchant en arrière pour m'embrasser doucement.

Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il sort, mes nerfs lâchent dès que la porte se referme derrière lui. Je cours vers ma malle et commence frénétiquement à me changer pour la nuit. Mes yeux sont constamment attirés par les ténèbres de la cabine, attendant que quelqu'un saute et m'attaque.

Quand je suis enfin habillée, je me précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre. Je m'attends à voir Peter debout dans le couloir, mais c'est vide, sauf des ombres.

Perturbée par l'obscurité, je me glisse à l'intérieur, appuyée contre la porte. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine et le frisson revient quand je regarde la salle. Mes doigts me font mal tellement je sers l'épée, rassurée en sachant que j'ai tout de même un moyen de défense.

Lentement, en regardant tout le temps les ombres, je glisse le long du mur jusqu'à ce que je me blottisse dans un coin, cachée par l'armoire de Peter. Je me baisse et m'assoie, mes genoux se serrant contre ma poitrine pendant que j'attends que Peter revienne.

Il me semble qu'une éternité passe et les ombres continuent de se moquer de moi. Le moindre bruit fait battre furieusement mon cœur. Effrayée et ne voulant plus rien voir, je cache mon visage dans mes bras, essayant de bloquer les démons.

Le craquement de la porte me fige, terrifiée d'avoir été trouvée.

« Isabella ? »Appelle Peter, la panique clairement présente dans sa voix.

« Peter, »dis-je d'une voix rauque, poussant sur mes pieds pour me hâter vers lui.

Il prend un profonde respiration, ses yeux se ferment et il me prend contre lui.

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans le coin, mo chroi ? »Demande doucement Peter.

« Personne ne pouvait se faufiler vers moi, » marmonnais-je, mon visage pressé contre sa poitrine.

« Tu est complètement en sécurité, mo chroi. Nous sommes déjà bien loin du port et nous perdrons rapidement de vue la Terre. »

« Il faisait sombre, »murmurais-je, me haïssant pour paraître aussi bête.

Peter marmonne doucement, ses lèvre caressant mes tempes. Je relève la tête, lui donnant accès à mes joues, mes paupières et ma mâchoire. Mes doigts saisissent sa chemise, le tenant plus près.

« Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te prendre de nouveau, »

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir mes lèvres pour lui répondre, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, prenant avidement possession de celle-ci. Mes doigts se déplacent dans ses cheveux, le tenant contre moi. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, me soulevant facilement et me portant jusqu'au lit. Je soupire lorsqu'il s'installe sur moi, son poids me rappelant que je suis en sécurité dans ses bras.

Ses lèvres se déplacent jusqu'à mon cou, une de ses mains qui se trouvait sur ma hanche se déplace jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ses mains s'y placent doucement, mais je grimace tout de même.

« Isabella ? »Demande Peter concerné. Il repose sa main sur ma hanche.

« Je suis désolée, »marmonnais-je, les larmes rendant ma vision flou.

Fronçant profondément les sourcils, Peter saisit ma tenu de nuit et la soulève jusqu'à l'enlever. Ses yeux parcourent mon corps, ses doigts allant le long des ecchymoses qui commencent à se former. Je le regarde, l'incertitude vrombissant à travers moi quand ses yeux s'obscurcissent considérablement.

« Je souhaite pouvoir le ramener à la vie, juste pour pouvoir de nouveau le tuer. »Gronde Peter, en se penchant pour embrasser les empreintes autour de ma poitrine.

Les larmes dévalent sur mes tempes, tombant dans mes cheveux lorsque Peter parcourent mon corps, embrassant chaque ecchymose. Je me mords la lèvre pour empêcher les sanglots de se libérer, mais mon corps tremble encore.

« Je t'aime, mo chroi, et je déteste ce salaud pour avoir ne serais-se que penser à te toucher, »soupire Peter qui remonte jusqu'à moi en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ferme les yeux, incapable de gérer le flot d'émotions qui s'amasse en moi.

« Je vais te protéger, Isabella. Et je damerais quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin. »

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? Il était bien ? Comment avez-vous trouver le passage avec Phil ? Quand pensez-vous ? Que va t-il se passer par la suite ?**

**Selon l'emploi du temps de ma correctrice, je verrais si je poste toute les deux semaines ou au contraire toute les trois semaines.**

**Sinon, n'hésitez pas à venir sur la page facebook, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux abonnés.**

**Bisous et probablement à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey coucou tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Je réponds maintenant aux commentaires que vous m'avez laissés sur le précédant chapitre.**

**MSM-65 : Merci beaucoup, eh oui, Peter veille toujours sur Bella. J'espère vraiment que cette suite va te plaire.**

**Oliveronica Cullen Massen : Merci, j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire. **

**PierceOlivera : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que Peter a tout arranger, mais bon, il avait promis qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle, de tout faire faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien.**

**ElysaLlove : Merci beaucoup ! =)**

**n'gie : C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre assez dur, mais il le fallait bien pour la suite de l'histoire. Moi aussi j'aime le comportement de Peter, pour moi il est simplement parfait^^. **

**JasperEdward21 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! =) Je suis contente que tu l'es mis en réserve et que tu es réussi à la retrouver. =) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire. Tu m'adore ? Eh bien.. hum... merci beaucoup, je crois. =) ES-ce que tu pourrais me donner la liste avec les pirates ? Est-ce que avec Twilight ? **

**Stella82 : Merci beaucoup et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire. Pour répondre à ta question, encore une fois, nous serons dans un autre chapitre se qui se passera, mais pas dans celui-là, désolé. =)**

**Merci encore pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés.**

**Merci également à hp-drago pour la correction qu'elle a apporter sur ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Peter POV. **

Je regarde la femme endormit dans mes bras et je sens la peur s'emparer de moi une nouvelle fois. La nuit est passée et je n'ai pas encore succombé au sommeil. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je suis assaillie par les images obsédantes de mon Isabella brutalement violée par l'équipage du Serpent de Mer. Ma plus grande crainte est devenue réalité la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un l'avait pris à moi.

Mes bras se serrent par réflexe autour d'elle, essayant de la tirer encore plus près de moi. Si je pouvais, je la prendrais en moi afin de la protéger et de la garder en sécurité des hommes comme Phil Dwyer qui tenterait de l'emmener loin de moi.

Elle fait un bruit doux dans son sommeil, protestant contre l'oppression de mes bras autour d'elle. J'essaye de me détendre suffisamment pour que cela lui soit confortable, mais le relâchement de mes muscles donnent lieu à un sentiment de panique en elle.

Je soupire lourdement, essayant de me détendre en cachant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, je mettais mis dos à la porte, devenant une deuxième ligne de défense si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Son visage est caché dans mon cou, ses mains coincées entre nos deux corps. Une des ses jambes est sur une des miennes, capturant le bas de mon corps contre le sien. Nous n'avons pas tellement bougés depuis le début de la nuit, malgré le fait que mes muscles aient commencé à protester avant l'aube.

« Quel est le problème ? »Marmonne Isabella, m'avertissent qu'elle est maintenant réveillée.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »murmurais-je à regret, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien. Quel est le problème ? »Presse Isabella.

« Rien, mo chroi. »Je soupire, la tirant encore plus près.

« Ne me mens pas, Peter Whitlock, »avertit Isabella, se penchant assez pour être en face de moi.

Je souris légèrement, brossant les brins vaporeux de son visage lorsqu'elle cligne des yeux d'un air endormit vers moi. Elle pousse un soupir de contentement, ses yeux se fermant et sa tête se penchant vers ma main. Ses lèvres se serrent brièvement quand ma paume presse sa joue. Mon pouce trace sa pommette, je suis fasciné par elle.

« Je pensais que je t'avais perdu, »murmurais-je.

Elle ouvre les yeux pour me faire un regard inquiet, une de ses mains vient caresser mon bras.

« Je t'ai vu, avant que Randall ne vienne te sauver. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle peur. Tu étais en pleure, mo chroi. Je pensais que... »je m'interromps, incapable de continuer.

« Tu m'as sauvé. »Me rappelle doucement Isabella, ses mains voyageant à l'arrière de mon cou.

Mon souffle se coupe tandis que j'appuie mon front contre le sien.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû être prise. »Je grogne pratiquement.

« Tu ne peux pas changer le fait que je l'ai été. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui aurait pût être différentes. Ne te blâme pas pour quelques chose dont tu n'as pas le contrôle. »Insiste Isabella avec véhémence.

Je ne lui souligne pas qu'elle ne me vouvoie plus, j'aime qu'elle soit plus familière avec moi.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisse seule alors que nous savions qu'il y avait une possibilité de danger. J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi en allant voir Randall. »lui dis-je, en colère contre moi-même d'être aussi vulnérable.

« Arrête ! Je vais bien. Randall l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de dégâts. Il ne va pas me blesser de nouveau et je suis en sécurité avec toi à partir de maintenant. »siffle Isabella.

Je soupire, réalisant que je suis de nouveau dans un état trop émotionnel. Je détends mes épaules et laisse tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux avec lassitude.

« Je suis désolé, »marmonnais-je, cachant mon visage dans son cou.

Ses doigts se faufilent dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. La longue vigilance de ma nuit commence à s'estomper et je sens mes yeux se fermer. Mon Isabella commence doucement à fredonner, berçant ma tête dans ses bras. Avec ses bras autour de moi, le sommeil m'envahit plus rapidement et je me repose en paix grâce à sa douce voix qui remplit mes rêves.

Je suis réveillé dans la mi-journée au son de rires sur le pont. Le lit est vide à côté de moi, mais je peux entendre sa voix au dessus, riant avec Randall. Quand je me dirige jusqu'au pont, je les trouve tout deux avec des épées. L'équipage tout entier regarde leur position autour du bateau, arrêtant momentanément leurs corvées.

Isabella a fait un ourlet et l'a coincé dans sa ceinture pour permettre le libre mouvement de ses pieds. Ce petit endroit de chair découvert fait accélérer mon sang. Le fait qu'elle se batte avec Randall n'aide pas tellement.

« Ces pirouettes ne fonctionneront pas de nouveau, bantiarna. J'ai un œil sur toi. »L'informe Randall.

« Ces pirouettes, comme tu les appelles, est l'une des rares choses utiles que j'ai appris à la cour. »Isabella sourit, tournant loin de Randall.

« Oh, oui ? Et quoi d'autre ? »Randall rit, se balançant pour rester face à Isabella et lançant sa lame vers elle.

« La danse, »glousse Isabella, bloquant la lame.

« La danse ? Sottises. A quoi bon danser dans un combat ? »Grogne Randall.

Pour prouver ses dires, Isabella exécute un tourbillon complexe pour éviter son épée, la décalant en douceur avant de refaire un tourbillon pour poser son épée sous le menton de son adversaire.

« Je dirais que la danse est une assez bonne chose à utiliser dans un combat. »Isabella sourit.

« Tu as gagné ce tour, bantiarna, mais la prochaine fois, se sera moi, »Randall la fixe et utilise son épée pour retirer celle qui se trouve sur sa gorge.

« Nous verrons cela, »taquine Isabella, virevoltant loin de lui.

Elle me repère alors, appuyé contre l'escalier. Son sourire illumine le pont, me frappant comme un coup de pied à l'estomac.

« Peter, »salue t-elle facilement en s'avançant, plaçant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Isabella, »je souris, embrassant l'une de ses mains.

« N'as-tu pas appris à ton équipage qu'il est impoli de contester la parole d'une femme ? »Demande Isabella, les yeux rieurs.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, mo chroi. Ce sont des barbares, »je soupire avec regret.

« J'ai entendu, salaud ! »Crie Randall à quelques mètres.

Isabella rigole délicieusement alors qu'elle me tire sur le pont, sa main serrant fortement la mienne.

« Essaye-tu de le nier, Randall ? »Demande effrontément Isabella.

« Non, bantiarna. Pas du tout. »Répond Randall, souriant.

Son rire remplit de nouveau l'air quand elle me tire sur le côté du navire, je pose ma main avec la sienne sur le bois lisse.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? »Demande doucement Isabella, regardant par-dessus l'océan.

« Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir si tard, »réprimandais-je doucement en portant sa main à mes lèvres.

« Il le fallait, »Isabella hausse simplement les épaules.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, mo chroi. »Murmurais-je en croisant nos doigts entre-eux.

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire après que vous… tu m'aies sauvé la vie, »insiste Isabella en me donnant un sourire heureux.

Je crois que cette fois, elle est consciente de son tutoiement, la faisant, je l'espère, passer un cap pour notre avenir.

« Je souhaite n'avoir jamais eu besoin de le faire, »je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Passe à autre chose. Il suffit de se laisser aller, Peter, »plaide Isabella, son visage se durcit lorsqu'elle ferme ses yeux, ses plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« Je suis désolé, »murmurais-je, embrassant son front.

Elle soupire, son souffle chaud courent sur mon cou et ma clavicule. Mes bras l'enlacent et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, son corps se presse contre le mien. L'étreinte est pleine d'amour et paix. Je frotte ma joue mal rasée contre ses cheveux.

« Tu as ruiné mon bonheur, Capitaine. »Gronde légèrement Isabella.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, ma dame. »Je souris dans ses cheveux.

« Comme tu veux. Que compte-tu faire à ce sujet ? »Demande Isabella avec indignation, se reculant de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tout ce que tu veux, »lui promis-je, l'écartant de mes bras larges.

Ses yeux brillent et je devine qu'elle a tout prévu, je me suis fais avoir.

« Danse avec moi ! »Exige Isabella en me saisissant les mains.

Je me retrouve au milieu du pont avec mon équipage qui nous entoure et qui nous regarde en souriant malicieusement.

Je le fait pour ma femme.

**Bella POV.**

Le visage de Peter lorsque je lui ai demandé de danser avec moi n'a pas de prix tellement il était sous le choc. Je l'ai clairement surpris, il m'a au moins permis de le mener au milieu de la plate-forme pour que nous dansions.

Je n'ai jamais été une très bonne danseuse à la cour en comparaison de mon amie Emily qui est l'incarnation de la grâce. Je suis une épéiste, j'aime les mouvements et les sons violents. Les étapes douces et faciles de la valse me dépassent complètement.

Cependant, je me suis trouvée habile dans les danses de salons et de pub.

L'équipage applaudit, Garrett chante et joue la musique, Peter et moi tournons autour de la plate-forme, nos bottes piétinant le bois. Vladimir fait passer les boissons et bientôt tout le monde piétine alors qu'ils dansent les même étapes que nous.

Tout le long de la soirée, Peter me garde à proximité de lui, ses yeux gris plus doux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ses mains sont plus douces que je n'ai jamais senti lorsqu'il me conduit à travers le pont. Je tombe un peu plus amoureuse de lui lorsqu'il demande à Garrett de danser une valse, juste pour qu'il puisse me tenir encore plus près. Et, malgré le fait que je sois montée sur ses pieds, il n'a jamais cessé de me faire un sourire chaleureux.

« Viens avec moi, » murmure Peter lorsque Garrett termine la dernière note de musique.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et me ramène à la cabine, ses pas sont tranquilles. Son pouce caresse le dos de ma main, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous, il serre son corps contre le mien, nos fronts collés.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »Demande Peter, la voix hésitante.

Je hoche la tête, ma propre voix se faisant la malle alors que ses mains couvrent ma taille.

« Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, »continue Peter, caressant mes cheveux sur mes épaules.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, mon regard restant fermé alors qu'il place sa bouche ouverte le long des pulsation de mon cœur au niveau du cou.

« Je sais combien tu étais impatiente de prendre un bain à Rasop, alors j'ai demandé à Vladimir d'en préparer un, »explique Peter en mordillant mon cou.

Mes genoux se dérobent et je gémis doucement, tombant contre lui. Ses bras encerclent ma taille, me tenant, continuant son assaut sur mon cou.

« Le truc, c'est que j'étais également impatient de me baigner à Rasop, »Peter soupire avec regret.

Mes mains empoignent ses épaules, essayant de rester équilibré alors que son odeur inonde mes sens.

« Donc, je pensais que nous pourrions économiser l'eau et nous baigner ensemble. » Suggère Peter.

Je reviens à la raison en entendant ses mots et un frisson va de mon dos à mon estomac.

« Qu'en dis-tu, mo chroi ? »Demande Peter, son souffle caressant mon oreille.

« Oui, »murmurais-je, mes doigts tirant sur sa chemise.

Son haut s'enlève rapidement de son pantalon et je le jette au sol, je laisse mes mains explorer avec impatience son torse. Mes doigts passent à travers ses nombreuses cicatrices, tremblant légèrement, j'arrête mes doigts au niveau de son cœur. Une de ses mains capture la mienne et il la porte jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Isabella, »respire Peter en se penchant en avant.

Je le rencontre à mi-chemin, le tirant vers mes lèvres. Nous mains touchent le coprs de l'autre frénétiquement, dans notre besoin de se rapprocher. La déchirure du tissus est presque noyée par ma lourde respiration. Ma robe tombe sur le sol, me laissant juste en jupon. Il l'enlève pour pouvoir accéder à ma peau. Ses doigts calleuses caressent ma peau douce.

« Peter, »haletais-je quand il me soulève contre lui.

Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et il nous conduit vers le lit. Nos lèvres se rattachent lorsque nous tombons sur le matelas mou, moi en dessous de lui. Mes mains se déplacèrent vers son pantalon, défaisant avec impatience les lacets qui le garde confiné. Il grogne lorsque je libère finalement ses hanches, libérant ainsi son excitation.

Je me retire de notre baiser et regarde vers le bas. Il halète au dessus de moi, me regardant en train de le regarder. Il est épais et long, beau alors qu' il est tendu vers moi. La petite touffe de poil à la base mais fait me demander si elle est chatouilleuse.

« Touche-moi, »insiste Peter en embrassant mon cou.

Léchant nerveusement mes lèvres, je tends la main pour le saisir. Il se rapproche de moi, tendant son corps.

« Mon Dieu – Mon Dieu ! »Peter déglutit.

Je me stoppe, incertaine que l'expression soit bonne ou non.

« S'il te plaît, mo chroi. S'il te plaît, »halète Peter, sa main se déplace pour s'enrouler au dessus de la mienne.

Je regarde, complètement fascinée par son déplacement de haut en bas sur sa longueur. La chaleur transmise par ma paume me surprend par son intensité.

« Tu es si belle, »murmure Peter, léchant mon cou.

Ma tête retombe avec un gémissement, lui donnant plus de place alors que nos mains continuent de se déplacer sur lui. Ma main libre vint saisir l'arrière de sa tête, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue entre avidement dans ma bouche, léchant mon palet. Mon corps tout entier éclate et je lève mes cuisses pour essayer de soulager la douleur le plus rapidement possible.

Peter lâche ma main, je prends quelques instants avant de reprendre le rythme. Sa main glisse entre mes cuisses, écartant mes lèvres gonflées. Je me déplace contre lui, cherchant avidement mon apogée. Je gémis à chaque mouvements de son doigt et crie lorsqu'il en insère deux à l'intérieur.

« Isabella, »gémit Peter avant de mordre mon épaule.

Je cris et continue mes mouvements sur lui, la piqûre de ses dents est un soulagement douloureux comparé au plaisir qu'il crée en moi. Il enlève rapidement ses doigts, ce qui me fait gémir de frustration.

« Non, »gémis-je tout en continuant sur sa longueur.

« Je dois être à l'intérieur de toi, »halète Peter en enlevant ma main de son sexe.

L'anticipation vibre en moi alors qu'il écarte mes cuisses.

« C'est bon, mo chroi, »respire Peter en embrassant mes paupières.

Je peux le sentir se positionner pour entrer en moi et j'essaye de me détendre. Je ralentis ma respiration et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Je t'aime, »murmure Peter avant de plonger en avant.

La douleur me surprend et je crie à l'intrusion. Emily et Angela m'avaient dit que la première fois était généralement douloureuse, mais en aucun cas je n'étais préparée pour cela.

« Ça va, »répète Peter, tout son corps tendu au-dessus de moi.

J'essaye de me détendre et de lui permettre d'entrer plus profondément dans mon corps, mais mes muscles ne veulent pas se desserrer.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, »gémit Peter, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il essaye de ne pas me faire de mal.

« Je - je ne peux pas, »reniflais-je en soufflant légèrement.

« Bien, bien. Juste... laisse-moi, »déglutit Peter en soulevant une de mes jambes.

L'angle lui permet de me saisir pleinement et je crie de nouveau, cette fois de plaisir, de l'avoir complètement en moi. Mes mains se posent sur ses épaules tandis que des sons inintelligibles sortent de ma gorge.

« Plus vite, plus vite, »le suppliais-je en roulant mes hanches contre les siennes.

« Merde, »grogne Peter.

Je commence à gémir lorsqu'il commence à sortir et crie lorsqu'il claque en avant. Il s'installe sur un tempo frénétique et je me calque avec impatience avec lui. Les bruits de claquements de peau et de nos gémissements résonnent dans la petite cabine.

« Peter, Peter, Peter, »répétais-je le souffle coupé, son nom est devenu une bénédiction sur mes lèvres.

Peter grogne, ses doigts formant des ecchymoses sur mes hanches lorsqu'il s'enfonce plus difficilement. Je peux sentir mon apogée se répandre rapidement et je m' arque-boute contre lui dans l'espoir d'apporter le fracas des vagues en moi. Semblant savoir dont j'ai besoin, Peter glisse ses doigts vers le bas de mon corps.

« PETER ! »Criais-je quand ses doigts travaillent sur mon petit paquet de nerfs.

Mon corps vole dans milles direction différentes en un clin d'œil et je crie, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos.

« Isabella, mo chroi, »grogne Peter avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je sers sa nuque, acceptant avec empressement son baiser. Ses hanches continuent de claquer contre les miennes, une fois, deux fois, puis il se calme. Je souffle doucement quand je le sens se libérer en moi, la chaleur se rependant dans mon ventre.

Il soupire doucement, son souffle s'attise au travers de mon cou où son visage est placé. Je regarde le plafond, étonné de ce qui s'est passé.

« Isabella ? »Appelle doucement Peter.

« Hmm ? »Fredonnais-je en le regardant.

Il se soulève à l'aide de ses coudes, ses yeux gris étincelant dans la lumière du coucher du soleil.

« Tu es si parfaite pour moi. Je t'aime, mo chroi. »Murmure Peter en m'embrassant doucement.

Impossible de dire ces mots, je ne peux que sourire en enveloppant mes bras autour de son cou pour un autre baiser.

« Permet-moi de te nettoyer, »insiste doucement Peter en me sortant du lit.

Je fais la grimace, sentant toutes les courbatures.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. »Peter fronce les sourcils.

« Ça va. Cela valait le coup. Tu le vaux bien, »lui assurais-je de ma voix rauque.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire les mots qu'il veux entendre, mais je peux lui donner ceux-là.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de prendre un chiffon. Je reste là pendant qu'il se met à genoux entre mes jambes, nettoyant avec douceur le désordre qu'a causé nos ébats. Je ferme les yeux et me permets de me détendre.

**Peter POV. **

Je souris légèrement en voyant mon Isabella s'endormir. Avec tout le stress de la journée précédente et sa première fois, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit épuisée.

Un léger coup à la porte me fait la couvrir rapidement et enfiler un pantalon propre avant de marcher rapidement pour ouvrir la porte.

« Capitaine ? Puis-je ranger la baignoire maintenant ? »Demande Vladimir.

« Non, Vladimir, mais si tu pouvais garder l'eau chaude, je suis sûr que le bantiarna aimera profiter de se baigner après sa sieste, »je souris, marchant en dehors de la cabine.

« Oui, je suis sûr que la jeune fille est fatiguée. Toute l'équipe pouvait l'entendre crier. »Vladimir fait un clin d'œil.

« Parle en de nouveau, vieil homme, et tu te retrouveras au bout de mon épée. » le prévins-je avec un sourire ironique.

« Tu sais que personne ne pourra parler de cette façon à la bantiarna, »revendique Vladimir.

« Oui, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle entende quoi que se soit. La jeune fille commence enfin à me faire confiance. Je ne veux pas perdre ça. » Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter de la bantiarna. Elle viendra vers toi quand il sera temps, »m'assure Vladimir.

« Je l'espère, mo chara. Je l'espère. »murmurais-je en frappant ma main sur son épaule.

« Allez Capitaine. Je vais te payer un verre, » offre Vladimir.

« Payer, vraiment ? Et moi qui pensait que j'étais le seul homme à fournir toutes les boissons, »je ris, marchant avec lui vers la cuisine.

Je fais mon chemin du retour vers Isabella après avoir picolé avec Vladimir et l'équipage quand j'entends ses cris.

Mon cœur bat plus vite, craignant le pire, je cours à toute vitesse jusqu'à la cabine et ouvre la porte, l'épée prête. A l'intérieur il n'y a que les ombres et Isabella hurlant dans le lit.

« Isabella, »appelais-je en me courant vers elle.

« NON ! Non, non, non ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »Crie Isabella, se balançant à l'aveuglette dans le lit.

Je saisis ses bras, la mettant en position assise et la sers contre ma poitrine.

« Chut, mo chroi. Je suis ici. Tu es en sécurité. »murmurais-je encore et encore.

Je commence à nous balancer dans l'espoir de la calmer. Ses gémissements s'arrêtent finalement et son agitation ralentit, mais elle reste endormie. Je pousse ses cheveux hors de son front humide et embrasse longuement sa tempe.

« Isabella, »je soupire dans ses cheveux et continue de la bercer.

« Peter, »respire Isabella, tout son corps se relaxe.

« Je t'aime, »lui dis-je en enterrant mon visage dans son cou en nous posons sur le lit.

« Je t'aime aussi, »murmure Isabella en se blottissant plus près de moi.

Je fige tout mon corps, choqué par ses mots. Est-ce qu'elle dit ça parce que je lui ai dit ? Ai-je touché son rêve en parlant de mon amour pour elle ? Ou m'aime t-elle vraiment ?

Ai-je enfin gagné son cœur ?

* * *

**Mo chara : mon ami**

**Rasop : Ville la plus pauvre Isopholy, situé au nord de Arimol.**

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre, je n'ai malheureusement pas commencer à traduire le chapitre 8. Je ne sais donc pas dans combien de temps je pourrais l'envoyer à ma correctrice. Mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, bien évidemment. **

**Bisous.**


End file.
